


Outcast

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy Who Wears Makeup, Drag Queen Aden/ Sahsha, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Lost and Found, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: Lexa belongs to the Trikru tribe who live off in a reserve in Nevada. She is caught with a girl, and is casted out as a punishment. She goes to the city for refuge.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Costia break tribe rules and are punished. Clarke is an Art student who is ready for graduation.

Lexa grabbed Costia's hand and led her into her tent. The darkness of the night sheilded them. Lexa zipped up her tent, and Costia lied down. The two girls, 22, belonged to the Trikru tribe, in Nevada. At this time, no one but the chiefs and the Commander were awake.

Lexa turned around to see Costia undressing. Her heart was quickly racing. Costia looked uo at her and smirked. Lexa came closer, and they began to kiss each other. Finally, all of their clothing items were off, and Costia was on top of Lexa. She took a second to look at the wavy haired, emerald eyed brunette beneath her.

 _"It's okay."_ Lexa said.

Costia nodded and slid two fingers into Lexa's folds. The brunette arched her back and moaned in ectasy. 

" _Leksa, quiet down or the elders will hear us."_ Costia warned.

Lexa nodded and did so. They heard the tent flap rip open, and a loud gasp. Costia turned around, but the instagator was long gone.

 _"Someone saw us."_ Costia said.  _"Quick, get your clothes back on."_

The two girls scattered to cover themselves. Lexa could barely get her poncho all the way over her head, before she, and Costia were grabbed by their wrists and thrown out of the tent. For Lexa, she could feel her world tearing apart. In the Trikru tribe, homosexuality was frowned upon. The punishment was usually, a whipping if you were caught kissing.

But if you were caught showing affection in a more invasive way, it was an execution, you were tortured to death, beheaded, body burned, and your head would serve as a reminder of what happened to those who disobeyed the ancestors rules. They were then taken to a different tent and sat down on log benches. The chief elder sat in front of them, giving them a disgusted look.

 _"You two know the rules don't you ?"_ The elder asked.

The girls looked down at the dirt beneath them. Costia had tears going down her face.

 _"Answer me !"_ he shouted slamming his staff against a rock.

The girls jumped. Costia began to sob. Lexa put her arm around the other girl's shoulder. She was hit in the head with the staff. She fell to the floor, clasping the back of her head in agony.

 _"Well then, if you don't want to talk, we'll get to the punishment."_ he continued.

 _"Titus, no !"_ Lexa called out.

_"Silence !"_

_"Please, Titus."_ Lexa pleaded.  _"It was my idea."_

 _"Alright then."_ Titus said lowly. _"Since it was your idea, you will suffer."_

 

Titus raised the staff over his head and began to hit Lexa repeatedly on the back. Costia cried out, but she was ordered to be taken away. Lexa was hit in the back of the head again and was knocked out. She didn't regret sleeping with Costia, in fact, she enjoyed those 6 minutes together. She knew she was going to do everything in her power to save Costia.

* * *

 

Clarke opened the door to her small L.A. apartment. She put her backpack, and purse on the couch, and continued down the hallway to her room. She just finished her last final college exams. She thanked herself for doing fual enrollment for her last two years of highschool. At least she wasn't stuck doing 4 years of college like her friends. 

She took off her pants, shirt, and bra. She then collapsed into bed with a sigh. She wasn't even gonna have dinner, she planned to sleep through the weekend. Her phone rang and she groaned.

"Hello ?" She answered.

"Hey, Clarke." Her mother said. "How was testing ?" 

"Tiring." Clarke said a bit annoyed.

Abby chuckled. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later, my lunch break is almost over."

"Okay, bye mom."

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Mom." 

Clarke hung up and fell asleep. 


	2. Casted out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lexa is awaiting her death, she decides that she's gonna make a run for it. (No Clarke this chapter)

Lexa woke up on the floor bleeding, and covered in bruises. The pain was too much for her, so she stayed put. 

 _"Kostia."_ she mumbled weakly. 

Her hand moved out from her side, and she clutched a handful of dirt. She could hear her lover's screams coming from outside of the tent. She pushed herself up. She was going to die for Costia. Suddenly, the girls screams abruptly stopped. Lexa felt in her heart that Costia died. She could feel it. The tent flaps parted. To reveal The Commander.

 _"Heda."_ Lexa mumbled.

" _I have made a deal for you."_ The Commander began.  _"Since you are a Natblida, I am letting you have the option of being cast out of the tribe, and you will never set foot of the reservation again."_

Lexa listened eagerly. She had a chance.

" _Will you take this option ?"_ The Commander asked. 

Lexa nodded.

" _Then get up, and leave this village, never come back again."_ The Commander said loudly, as if she wanted everyone outside to hear.

Lexa gulped and nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing really."

Lexa worked up the strenght to run out of the tent. She dodged the knives and rocks being thrown at her. Her heart was quickly racing. She heard her fellow villagers, friends, relatives, ask why she was being let go. But she lept running, and didn't look back. She swore on her parents' graves that she would never come back again. 

Lexa felt her legs giving out, but she knew she had to get somewhere past the border of Nevada. She had heard of a place called, California. The stories about that place seemed magical and unreal. Lexa got lucky with the fact that her tribe bordered the border. She was able to get past in 20 minutes.

When she reached Primm, she nearly passed out in happiness, but her excitement quickly turned to fear as a car zipped past her. She had never seen one before. The brunette stood there in fear. Her moccasins were almost worn out. She was glad she wore her pants instead of her skirt.

Lexa wondered what her fate would have been had she woken up sooner and intervened with Costia's torture. Surely, she would have died, right then and there. What seemed like out of nowhere, some schoolchildren (highschoolers) were boarding a city bus. Lexa felt that she should get on too. She had $5 on her.

And that's what she gave. She wanted to see the illuminating city she had always been told about. She made it to Anaheim before she was thrown off board, apperantely, her ticket was enough to get her here. She went off without complaint. By the time she got off, it was night. 

The school kids got off the bus a few hours ago. Lexa wondered where she would sleep for the night. That was until there was an empty park bench. She sat down on one side, to make room for a scary looking pitbull dog sitting next to her. She had never seen one in person before.

She leaned back, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. The dog laid her head on Lexa's lap, as if it were guarding her. The loud laughing of children woke her up, specifically teens. There were 4 of them. They walked right past her. She jumped at the sight of the dog's head on her lap.

" _Are you my spririt guide ?"_ she asked with a smile petting the dog.

Lexa was pained to have had to shoo the dog off of her lap, so that she could continue to LA. She walked down the side walk like a total newbie, she barely paid attention to where she was going because she was looking around at the buildings, and people. She swore she saw a man wearing just cardboard ti cover himself up. It wasn't until she felt a nudge in her leg, that she knew she was being followed. She looked down ti see the bully pitbull at her side.

_"So you are my spirit guide."_

In two days Lexa made it to LA, and she was happy. She even named the dog, Angel. Lexa and Angel made it to a Quick Trip. The girl sat on the pavement, against the front of the building, and Angel sat on her lap. Lexa chuckled and patted the dog's head.

A buff man approached for the door. Lexa swore she had seen this guy before in her tribe. Maybe he was also a cast out, or maybe a journalist. He looked down at her with a small smile, and continued inside. A passerby passed by her drawing Angel's attention.

Angel closely followed the stranger. In the snap of a finger, the stranger put a leash on the dog and took it away. Lexa got uo and chased after the car. 

"No !" She yelled. 

She stopped chasing when the car turned into the highway. Maybe LA wasn't what it was like it was in stories after all. Now Lexa was alone. She hadn't eaten or drank all day, and the sun was begining to disappear. Lexa fell asleep on the sidewalk in front of a whole foods, with her stolen dog on her mind.


	3. The Yellow-Haired Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes into the grocery store and sees Lexa looking around. When she learns a little about how Lexa is homeless, she offers to take her home with her.

Since testing was done, Clarke didn't have to go to classes, but she had to eat. Her fridge was looking empty. She grabbed her wallet, purse, keys, and started for the door. The blonde grabbed a shopping cart and began to pick out the foods she needed. She was passing by the snack aisle to see a girl, about her age, (Clarke was 21) a brunette , with her fingers in her mouth, staring wide eyed at the food. Lexa was contemplating eating the food in the store. Clarke walked past her, assuming that maybe Lexa was autistic, or something. Growing up, her mother fostered many disabled children, but Clarke knew that once you got to know them more, you saw past their differences. 

"Hey there." Clarke said stopping behind Lexa.

Lexa was startled, and she turned around. She saw a yellow haired, blue eyed girl. Lexa's hands came down from her mouth and her lips quivered. 

"Umm, hey." Lexa said.

She knew that her english lessons would come in handy one day. 

"Are you okay ?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged. "I've been worse."

"So, you're not okay ?"

Lexa shook her head 'no'. 

"What's wrong ?" Clarke asked.

"I was cast out from my tribe." Lexa said quietly.

"What ?" Clarke asked not being able to understand the other girl's mumbling. 

"I was cast out from my tribe." Lexa said loudly, and a little more clearly.

Clarke furrowed her brows. 

"You can tell me about it later." Clarke said. "Do you want to come with me ?"

Clarke knew she was crazy for asking a stranger to come home with her, she knew her friends said otherwise though. Lexa stared wide eyed, and nearly broke into tears. Her hand went back up to her mouth. Clarke could see the girl's expression, and she went over to give her a hug. 

"What's your name ?"

"Leksa." Lexa answered.

"That's a pretty name." Clarke complimented.

"Thanks." 

Clarke let go, and waved for Lexa to follow her. Before they left, Clarke let Lexa choose whatever she wanted. 

"I forgot to ask, what is your name ?" Lexa said to Clarke.

"Mine is Clarke, Clarke Griffin." Clarke answered.

"Like Clark from Lewis and Clark ?"

Clarke chuckled. "No." 

Lexa felt a little dumb. 

"So, what do you do, Clarke of the city people ?"

"Um, I'm going to UCLA, I'm hoping to graduate this year." Clarke said. "What about you ? How'd you get here by yourself ?"

"I was cast out." Lexa said again.

"I know, but why ?" Clarke asked.

"I was caught with another woman." Lexa said shamefully.

Clarke could see how upset Lexa looked.

"I'm sorry I asked." Clarke said putting a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"It's fine, at least they didn't kill me too."

"You mean, they killed the girl you were with ?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded.

"That's crazy." Clarke said.

"The commander let me go, by letting me choose between death or banishment, because I'm a natblida." Lexa said.

"A what ?" Clarke asked.

"Do you have a pocket knife ?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, "Why ?" 

"So I can show you what I mean." 

"You're not gonna cut yourself are you ?" Clarke asked shuffling around to find the blade.

Lexa didn't respond. Clarke found it and handed it to Lexa. The brunette slit the palm of her hand.

"I thought you weren't going to cut yourself !"

"I never said anything about not cutting myself." Lexa retorted. "But look, see, my blood is black."

Clarke looked at the ink black streaming from Lexa's hand. She was mesmerized. 

"How did that happen ?"

"Radiation from old war bombs, it's a mutation." Lexa explained. 

Clarke handed Lexa a napkin. They got to her apartment compkex, and Lexa basically, took all of the groceries inside for her.

"Thank you so much." Lexa said for the tenth time.

"It's nothing." Clarke said. 

Because Clarke's couch was too small for her or Lexa to sleep in, she came uo with the idea to share here bed with Lexa.

"Clarke, are you sure ?" Lexa asked worriedly. "What if we get in trouble ?"

"It's okay, Lexa." Clarke insisted. "Herw if you're in bed with the same gender, it's fine." Clarke continued. "You can even get married."

Lexa furrowed her brow, and cocked her head to the side like a cat.

"Just get in, Lex." Clarke said. 

Lexa hesitantly got in bed. Clarke was on her phone group chatting with her friends. 

"What is that ?" Lexa asked.

"It's an IPhone 7."

Clarke saw the confusion on Lexa's face. She cleared her tabs and handed it to Lexa. She watched admiringly as the brunette tapped away. Lexa found her camera app, and took loads of photos. 

"If you like that, you're gonna love snapchat." Clarke said, clicking on the icon with the yellow background, and white ghost. 

Once Lexa found the filters Clarke could tell that she was going to save up to get Lexa a phone soon. Clarke's friend, Octavia called on facetime, Lexa answered.

"Hey bitch !" Octavia exclaimed. "Hold uo, what the fuck !"

The noirette on the other side of the phone was surprised to see a girl in Clarke's bed. Lexa's eyes widened.

"How did she do that ?" Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled, and turned the phone sat that Octavia could see both of them.

"Damn, she looks like a godess." Octavia mumbled. 

"She's talking about you." Clarke said.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Cool accent, where are you from ?"

"Trikru." Lexa said.

"It's a long story." Clarke said. 

"Oh." Octavia said, "Anyways, are you up for the beach tomorrow ?" 

Clarke nodded, "Can I bring a plus one ?"

"Sure, we'd like to get to know you're girlfriend." Octavia joked.

"Go fuck yourself." Clarke retorted.

"Already way ahead of you, Clarkie." Octavia said with a smirk.

"O, you're disgusting." 

"But you love me."

"You got that right."

"Bye."

"Bye.

"Bye."

Clarke hung up.

"Who was that ?"

"My friend, Octavia." Clarke said. "We should go to sleep, we're going to the beach tomorrow."

Lexa handed the phone back. 

"Thanks for everything, Clarke." Lexa said.

"It's not a big deal."

Clarke turned off her lamp, and they went to sleep. Clarke admitted to herself that maybe if things go right in the future, Octavia's joke might become a reality.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Lexa with her to the beach to meet up with Octavia, and Raven.

Lexa woke up before Clarke. She turned around to look at the blonde who was still sleeping. For some reason when Clarke moved a bit, Lexa's heart jumped. Clarke stirred a bit more, before opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw Lexa. 

"Good Morning, Lex."

"Lex ?"

"Oh, um, I guess I'll.... um.:

"It's okay, Clarke." Lexa insisted, "It's just that no one really calls me that."

Clarke stroked the side of Lexa's face to take off a feather from her pillow. Clarke sat up.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." Clarke said handing her phone to Lexa.

"Can I join you ?"

Clarke held out her hand. Lexa grabbed it and followed Clarke down the hall. The brunette sat at the table fidgeting with snapchat. She giggled everytime she trued a new filter. She even posted on Clarke's story.

This triggered a series of messages from many of Clarke's friends. Specifically, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, and Jasper. 

"So, what's it like living in Trikru ?" Clarke asked.

"It's peaceful." Lexa answered. "Except for hunting season. That's how some of my friends died."

Clarke turned around with wide eyes and a confused look.

"Alot of times we would accidentally go off the reserve, and hunters would think that we were game, so they would shoot us with guns." Lexa said.

"What kind of animals do you guys have ?"

"Your typical wild animals."

"Did you have any pets ?"

"No, but when I was in Anaheim, I found a dog, I named it Angel."

"What happened to Angel ?"

"Someone stole him while we were at a gas station."

Clarke was shocked. But in her mind, she thought that maybe she could somehow get the dog back for Lexa. She thought that after all this girl went through she deserved the world. 

"Why would someone do that ?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know." Lexa said. 

They ate breakfast, and changed into swimsuits. Clarke thought that Lexa looked like a model. After helping the other girl use a bathtub, they were all set. 

"If you were in Trikru, this would've been another reason to cast you out." Lexa commented. "We wear sweaters in the heat."

Clarke smiled at how happy Lexa looked, and how much happier she would be with Angel back. 

"You look good too, Clarke." Lexa complimented.

"Aww, thank you."

The blonde held the brunette's hand as they walked to the beach. Lexa nearly got herself hit by a car. That's why she decided it would be a subtle excuse to hold the other girl's hand. Upon arrival, Clarke's friends were stoked to see the sight. 

"That's something I never thought I'd live to see." Raven commented popping open a Corona beer can. 

Octavia held out her habd to greet Lexa, and they selcomed eachother like long friends. 

"This is, Octavia." Clarke said pointing to the black haired blue eyed beauty dragging Raven into the water. "She's dragging Raven." She then pointed to the 5'9 handsome curly haired man, "Bellamy." Then she pointed to her adopted brother, "Murphy, but his name is actually John, he just likes to be called by his middle name." She then pointed to, "Jasper, don't worry, he's not on drugs." She then pointed to Lexa. "Guys this is Lexa."

"Hi Lexa." they all mumbled.

Clarke sat down in a long fold out chair that the beach already had.

"Come on, Lexa !" 

Lexa looked back at Clarke.

"You can go."

Lexa smiled and ran into the waves to join the other two girls. From where Clarke was, she could see that they were having a blast. 

"So Murphy, how are you doing in your, crackhole apartment ?" Clarke asked her little brother.

"It's actually not a crackhole." Murphy said. "But it's good."

"Aww, my little bubba is actually surviving." Clarke joked pinching Murphy's cheeks.

Murphy tried to pull back, but it only made it worse.

"Clarke, I'm trying my best not to punch you." He groaned.

Clarke let go. Out of the two siblings, she was older, and it definitely showed. 

"So, do you like her ?" Murphy asked.

Clarke blushed. 

"You do !" All the men shouted in excitement.

"Tell her already." Murphy said.

"Ya think so ?" Clarke said. "I think it might be too soon."

"Clarke !" Her little brother said. "If you don't do it  _soon,_ Octavia and Raven will fight over her, and you'll probably be third wheeling their three way relationship."

"I guess you're right."

"Now, get your fat ass up, and go !"

Clarke lazily sat up, grabbed her little brother by the ear, and took him with her, she let go when she got to the three girls. As for her brother, he went back to shore pissed off. 

"Hello fellow ladies." Clarke said.

"Hello Clarkie poo." Raven and Octavia joked in unision.

"We met your new friend," Octavia said. "She's a nice person."

"Octavia tells me that it's the new age." Lexa told Clarke.

Lexa saw the big wave coming their way.

"Holy fuck !" Raven exclaimed.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand tight, as they were absorbed by the wave. When they resurfaced, Lexa was laughing uncontrollably. This made Clarke smile. Meanwhile, Raven had to hold Octavia up, because the noirette had apparently gotten her hair done hours ago. 

"Clarke are you okay ?" Lexa asked Clarke with a bright smile.

The blonde nodded, "Are you ?"

The brunette nodded. An even bigger wave was appearing, so the girls went back to shore with the guys. Clarke sat down in the chair and waved for Lexa to sit in it with her. If anything, she felt that her little brother was right.

"Are you sure ?" 

"Yes."

"Thank you, Clarke."

"You're welcome." Clarke said. "Thank _you._ "

Lexa sat with Clarke, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blonde, and buried her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. The blonde put her left arm around the brunette. After a while, Clarke was sure that Lexa fell asleep. 

"You got lucky Clarke." Bellamy commented.

"Yeah."

"That's because she listened to  _my_ advice." Murphy said.

Everyone but Clarke looked at him shocked. Soon, the guys left, and it was just the girls.

"Wow, Clarke." She's been like this for two hours, you should wake her up."

"She'll wake up when she feels like it." Clarke retorted. "By the way, can I ask you to do something for me ?"

"Sure."

"Go to the dog shelter website, and look for a pit bull, specifically a bully, it's a greyish blue one."

"Why do you want a dog ?"

"It's for her, her dog was stolen when she was in Anaheim." Clarke explained.

Raven nodded. Her and Octavia opened several sites. Clarke wanted to surprise Lexa, but at the same time, she wanted to make sure she actually got the correct dog. She nudged the brunette's shoulder.

"Lexa wake up."

The brunette did so. 

"Is that Angel ?" Clarke asked showing Lexa the photo on her phone. 

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Down to the white spot on her paw."

"Okay, you can go back to sleep now."

The brunette rested her head back in the crook of Clarke's neck.

"Reel her in Clarke." Octavia said.

"Anyways, I need you to put tabs on that dog." Clarke said.

"Done." Octavia said tapping her screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done yet.


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, once Clarke is paid, she gives Lexa a phone and Angel. Lexa professes her love to Clarke.

Clarke walked into the shelter to pick up Angel. She left Lexa at home napping. Clarke felt that now she loved Lexa, it seemed like theu were comfortable with each ither frim the start. The blonde was dragged out of the shelter by the grey blue american pitbull. She was pretty sure Lexa would do a backflip when she saw the dog. Clarke put the dog in the front passenger seat and loved everyone else's reaction as she was at stops. 

"Ya know, I like the bad bitches like you." Some guy mumbled. 

She flipped him off and kept going home. She opened the front door.

"Lex, Lexa." Clarke called out. "Can you come here for a moment ?"

The brunnette walked into the living room and stooped in her tracks when she saw her dog.

"Angel ?" She said with tears of joy streaming down her face. 

She ran over to the dog and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Clarke."

The whole time Clarke was recording the reunion. 

"Oh my god, I love you."

The words slipped out of Lexa's mouth. Clarke's eyes widened. The blinde stopped recording and took Lexa into her arms.

"I love you too, Lex." Clarke said. "And I've been wanting to say that since we met."

The blonde kissed Lexa's lips. Lexa reciprocated and deepened the kiss. When they parted, Lexa saw the tears in Clarke's eyes as she asked,

"Will you be my girlfriend ?"

Lexa nodded.

Clarke let go to let her lover, and dog rekindle. Meanwhile, in the kitchen. She was secretly setting up Lexa's new iphone. She listened to the agressive playing coming from the living room, it was grunting, growling, and laughter. 

"Lex, come here for a bit."

The brunette did so, and the blonde held out her phone.

"You didn't." Lexa said with wide eyes. "Thank you so much Clarke."

She took the girl into an embrace. She went to the homescreen to find snapchat.

"Yay."

* * *

 

Night fell, and the two girls got ready for bed. They couldn't stop smiling. 

"Thank you, Clarke." 

"You're welcome, Lex."

Lexa went over to her girlfriend and kissed her lips, Clarke pushed to make the kiss longer. The blonde ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, and Lexa stood in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Lexa began to undress her. They went back to kissing, and Lexa leaned Clarke back into the bed.

Clarke's hands gripped the sheets. Lexa was about to start before she paused, straddling Clarke's hips. She looked down at her girlfriend, as if for permission.

"It's okay."

Lexa kissed down Clarke's body until she got to the blonde's core. Lexa kissed her inner thighs, teasing Clarke.

"Lexa !"

The brunette chuckled, and began to lick Clarke's wet folds. The blonde arched her back and squirmed beneath her.

"Oh god."

Lexa stopped licking and sucked on Clarke's clit causing the girl to go limp. She then came back up to kiss Clarke's lips, and put her two fingers into Clarke. The blonde's head fell back. Lexa stopped when Clarke finally came. 

"Wow, Lexa." Clarke said panting.

The brunette laid ontop of her. 

"Lexa, let me do you."

"No, Clarke, this is a thank you for giving me a chance."

Clarke smiled and pressed her lips gently against the brunette's. She then pounced on Lexa, and violently pleasured the brunette. She loved her. 

 


	6. Murphy The Wise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy gets alcohol poisoning, and nearly kills himself. Clarke is concerned for his wellbeing.

Lexa was in the kitchen trying to put together a salad for her and Clarke. Angel sat next to her feet eagerly waiting for some treats.

"Omon gon oson." Lexa said giving her dog a treat. 

"That's beautiful, what's it mean ?" Clarke asked.

"All of me for all of you." Lexa said with a soft smile.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. 

"Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby." Lexa sang. 

Clarke chuckled. 

"Will you kiss me once, baby ?" Clarke added.

They laughed. 

"You have a great voice, Lex." Clarke complimented. 

"Well, thank you."

Clarke's phone rang, it was her mother,

"Hey mom." 

"Clarke, your brother is in the hospital, can you stay with him ?" Abby said quickly.

"Umm, ok." Clarke said.

"Lex, I have to stay with Murphy, he's in the hospital, do you want to come with me ?" 

Lexa nodded. She grabbed her phone, wallet, pet Angel goodbye, and got in the car with Clarke. The blonde was nervous, and anxious for her little brother. Murphy had an ongoing issue with a lack of empathy for others and himself. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and clumsily walked into the hospital.

"Clarke, breathe." Lexa said, stopping her girlfriend from going any further and possibly getting a panic attack.

Clarke stopped and looked back at her girlfriend. Lexa cupped her face, and took her into her arms.

"It'll be okay, Clarke." Lexa whispered into her ear.

The blonde kissed Lexa's lips, and wiped her tears. They went into Murphy's room to see him with restraints. 

"Clarke, get them to take this off of me !" He yelled. 

Murphy was thrashing, and slamming himself against the bed over and over again.

"Calm down." Clarke said to him.

The man listened. Lexa hung onto Clarke. Clarke put her hand on the railing, and frowned at the sight of her brother. 

"Tell me what happened." Clarke said.

"I was drinking, then I didn't feel so good, so I started puking. But then I felt fine so I went in a food rampage, then I dodn't feel so good again, so I called Jasper over, he gave me some pills, then Jasper called Bellamy, but Bellamy was at work." Murphy continued. "So I drove myself here, and I nearly wrecked the car."

Clarke huffed, "Why didn't you just call me ?"

"Because I don't need my big sister, Clarke." Murphy retorted. "I have on my big boy boxers and I wear them well."

Murphy glared at his sister. He loved her, because he was supposed to, but he envied her. 

"Murphy, Clarke is trying to help you." Lexa insisted.

"So you speak for her now ?"

"Murphy." Clarke warned. 

Clarke knew that her brother wasn't the same. She was about to put him in his place until her mother came into the room.

"How are you, my boy ?" Abby said coming over to Murphy's side coddling him. 

Clarke glared at her brother, Murphy kept his eyes on Clarke and glared back at her. Abby saw what was going on between the two. 

"Stop it you two." Abby said authoritavely.

Clarke stopped, looking up to her worried mother, but Murphy kept his glare.

"Murphy."

"I want to die." He mumbled under his breath.

Everyone in the room was concerned.

"Everyone hates me !" He yelled. "I don't have a purpose anymore !"

Abby had tears going down her face, and she stroked the side of her son's face.

"Baby, don't say that."

"Shut up, I'm not your fucking baby !" He barked at her thrashing under the restraints.

"Murphy, stop !" Clarke said. 

"I can't !" Murphy said, hitting his head against the headboard. 

Clarke buried her face into Lexa's chest and sobbed. This definitely wasn't her brother. Sure, growing up her little brother was reckless, but he was the average little boy, just a little more contained. He and Ckarke would always fight. And then at 8 when he set the pet turtle on fire, and basically tortured it to death, he was diagnosed with antisocial behavior, after being misdiagnosed with autism.

It was after that that all hell broke loose and Murphy became, well, Murphy. But this seemed like the worse bits of it. 

"Let me go !" Murphy yelled crying. 

Abby, suggested to the girls that they should wait outside until Murphy's random fit was over. Lexa held Clarke as the blonde cried.

"He's not like that." Clarke said. "He's never like that."

"People change, Clarke." Lexa whispered into her ear.

Lexa sat down, with Clarke on her lap, and swayed side by side. Clarke looked up at her, and kissed her girlfriend's lips. Abby came out, of Murphy's room. Clarke wiped her tears and went back in with her head held high.

"Are you okay now ?" She asked her brother.

Murphy nodded, his eyes were darting everywhere looking at the ceiling. He tried to look at his sister.

"Look at me, bub." Clarke ordered.

The dark brown haired, brown eyed man looked back at her. His eyes were still darting.

"What's wrong ?"

"Emori left me." Murphy said breaking into tears. "And I started drinking."

"Why'd she leave you ?"

"Because she's going on a trio to help kids in other countries fir two years, and she said that long distance usually doesn't go well."

Clarke put her hand over her face, "This is still no excuse to why you should be acting like this, compose yourself before you get sent to psych ward." 

Murphy tried to scoot himself so that he could lean on Clarke. The blonde let her brother rest his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his tangled hair.

"It seems like we're turning into Octavia and Bellamy." Murphy joked.

Clarke chuckled, her brother was slowly coming back to her.

"I'm taking you home with me." Clarke said. 

"Why ?"

"So that we can hang out, and I can take care of you."

"So we  _are_ Octavia and Bellamy." Murphy commented. 

Clarke remembered playing with her little brother growing up, granted it was mostly bickering and him pulling her hair. She also remembered the day, her parents brought him home after adopting him 48 hours after his birth. She was 1, almost 2, but she remembered it like yesterday. Clarke loved her brother despite how didfferent he was. 

"I know I literally don't say this at all, but I love you, big sister."

"Aww, I love you too, little bubba."

She stroked the side of her little brother's face right where a bruise was. Murphy flinched. 

"Oww."

"Sorry." Clarke said. "Now, tell me, are you really suicidal ?"

Clarke pulled a serious expression. Murphy hesitantly nodded.

"I'm a burden, Clarke." He said. "Mom's getting older, dad's dead and gone, you have your own life and girlfriend, meanwhile I have my crackhole apartment, then there's always a shoot out. I almost got shot trying ti go to the beach a month ago. And the guy laughed it off." Murphy continued. "No ine has time for me, Clarkie."

Clarke was teary eyed, "You do know, I'm a phone call away."

"Don't go crying on me, now." Murphy said dryly. "I'm not worth your tears."

"Murph, just don't get yourself sent to psych ward until you can come home." Clarke suggested. 

"Clarke, you have to be willing to die to finally live." 

"Don't talk like that, bubba." Clarke said. "I gotta go, visitation hours are almost over "

"Okay, tell Lexa I said sorry, then."

"Okay."

"Bye, Clarkie." 

"Bye, Bub."

Clarke put on her jacket, grabbed Lexa's hand in the Lobby, and they went back home.

"Clarke, is everything okay ?"

Clarke nodded, "I'm just worried for him."

"He'll be okay." Lexa said, she leaned over and kissed Clarke.

The blonde chuckled, and held Lexa's hand. They laid in bed together, with Angel sleeping in her dog bed at the door. Clarke positioned herslf in between Lexa's legs, and laid there with her arms around Lexa. The brunette moved a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. Clarke grazed her lips against Lexa's chest.

Clarke still hadn't been able to convince Lexa to let her fuck her. But the truth was, Lexa couldn't do it, Costia died because she tried to pleasure her. She didn't want to live through that again. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle the flashbacks. Lexa was teary eyed at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your wishes, my surgery went well.


	7. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally let's Clarke screw her. Murphy comes home after two weeks in the hospital. Lexa learns about him, and she gives him advice.

Clarke was laying in between Lexa's legs, and fell asleep. Lexa stood there awake contemplating telling Clarke to fuck her. She didn't want to keep Clarke from doing what she wanted to do. And Lexa was willing to do everything for, she was going to do everything she wanted to do with Costia but couldn't. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, counting down to herself.

"Clarke," Lexa started. "I want you to  _fuck_ me."

Clarke woke up, taken aback by the words Lexa was saying. 

"You do ?"

Lexa nodded and gulped. Clarke smiled moved a piece of hair behind Lexa's ear, and began to kiss the brunette intesely.

"Okay." She said as they parted.

She then kissed down Lexa's neck, stopping when she got to her hips. She looked up at the brunette.

"Are you sure you're ready ?"

Lexa nodded and had her hands by her side balled up into fists. Clarke immediately began to aggressively lick her folds. Lexa moaned, but as Clarke intensified, they got higher pitched. She put one hand into Clarke's yellow golden locks. Her back arched as cum gushed out of her. 

"Costia" Lexa moaned. "Oh my g-" she moaned. "I love you, baby." 

Clarke stopped, did Lexa just call her Costia ?

She came back up to be eye level with the brunette. Lexa sobbed at her accidental slip up. Clarke cupped the other girl's face.

"Lex, it's okay." Clarke said.

"No, it's not." Lexa insisted.

The brunette trembled. Clarke put her hand on her waist, and tried to pull her close. Lexa's lips fumbled,

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

"It's okay, Lex." Clarke insisted kissing her lips. "I love you no matter what."

"She's the reason, why I haven't let you..."

"Fuck you yet." Clarke finished her sentence. 

Lexa nodded. 

"We were doing that when we were caught."

"I'm sorry, Lex." Clarke said.

"It's not your fault."

"Neither is it yours."

"Can we keep going ?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded with a smile. She slipped her fingers under the girl's underwear, and into her folds that were wet from Lexa's cum, and her licking. Lexa's eyes went to the back of her head. She resumed moaning. Clarke sucked on her nipples, sending her into pure ectasy. 

" _Klark_." Lexa mumbled. "I love you so much, hodnes."

"What does that mean ?"

"Love." Lexa explained. "You're my beautiful love."

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa. There was a knock on the front door, and Angel went ballistic and began barking. Lexa's eyes widened.

"Put on  your clothes quick." Clarke said to her, moving to get her basketball shorts on, along with, a bra, shirt, and hoodie. 

Lexa nearly fell, scrambling to put on underwear, joggers, a bra, and a UCLA tshirt that Clarke let her wear most of the time. Clarke raced to the front door, Angel following her. She opened the door, to see her Mother, holding Murphy's hand. The 19 year old was holding a duffel bag. He looked at the ground shamefully.

"Clarke, I have to go to work, please keep an eye on him." Abby asked. "Don't fight, please."

"Okay." Clarke said.

Pulling her little brother into the apartment by his arm. 

She closed the door and glared at him.

"What's wrong now ?"

"She woke me up on the ass crack of dawn."

Clarke chuckled, well. "If you want, you can sleep in--"

"Got that covered." Murphy interupted opening his duffel bag.

After rumaging a bit, he pulled out a sack, clicked a button and it blew up, into an inflateable bed, he then tossed a blanket into their, snuggled in and called it a night.

"Okay then." Clarke said taken aback. "Good night."

"See you in the afterlife."

"Murph !"

"Just kidding."

"You know I don't kid like that."

Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Resting her head on her shoulder, and trying to calm down Clarke's anger.

"Don' t give him the reaction he wants,  _Klark_." 

The blonde nodded and calmed down, "I'll go make something to eat."

Lexa let go, while Clarke did her second favorite thing in the world. She sat on the couch next to Murphy and his contraption. 

"I see she listens to you." Murphy commented.

Lexa nodded, "We love eachother."

Murphy fake awed.

"Why are you like this, Murphy ?" Lexa asked.

"Because growing up, no one understood me."

"What do you mean ?"

"I did things like that because I wanted attention." Murphy said. "But I got caught up in the title."

"What title ?"

"Being the special kid, and it was worse for Clarke."

"Why ?"

"Because sometimes, I would take it out on her." Murphy said. "Just because she wouldn't play with me."

Lexa listened on wide eyed.

"I was only good to my mom, but I was an absolute demon with everyone else."

"What would you do ?"

"Punch walls, burn turtles, hamsters, Clarke got a puppy for christmas and I drowned it, I tried to hang myself, I brought a gun to school." Murphy began his endless list. "... I went on a joyride on my mom's car, I spat on everyone, I cut Clarke's hair in her sleep, I told my dad I did't love him."

"Why ?"

"Becauae he was always working in his office and didn't hang out with me or Clarke, then when he was sent to be murdered for publicly exposing another company, a month or two later." Murphy said, "We were 14 and 15, I blamed Clarke for not trying harder to stop him."

Lexa was teary eyed listening to Murphy. 

"I'm sorry for that, Murphy." Lexa said, "but you shouldn't act like a victim."

Murphy smirked, "I'm not ac--"

"My parents died when I was 5, and I went to live with my mentor." Lexa said. "Anya loved me very much for someone who actually wasn't related to me, and she tried to give me the best life."

Murphy sat up.

"You should be more grateful to have grown up with the, people you did, because they love you, Murphy."

Murphy wiped the smug look on his face. 

"You may not have been blood related to them, but they love you despite that."

"Wow, Clarke was good for picking you." Murphy said. "The last "partner" she had was in the military, and he was killed. That was 5 years ago, and you've changed her for the better." Murphy said. "I wanna thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Lexa said with a smile, "and I want to thank you for not killing her."

"That was really hard not to do, but you're welcome too."

Lexa chuckled and went back to the kitchen, Clarke was leaning on the countertop crying.

"What's wrong hodnes ?" She asked the blonde, while putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't know he felt that way."

"If you want to talk to him, you can." Lexa insisted. "And I'll take care of breakfast."

Clarke looked back at Lexa with tears in her eyes, and nodded. The blonde pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette's lips.

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, hodnes."

Clarke went off into the living room and had a civil conversation with Murphy for the first time ever. Breakfast was done, and Lexa went in to tell them, but she found them hugging. Something new to all of them. Clarke kissed his forehead.

"I love you, bubba."

"I love you too...um...um." 

"Clarke ?"

"No um, I was gonna call you a nickname but it's not appropriate." 

" _Really ?_ "

"No, I'm actually gonna be nice to you for one, and call you, goldie." Murphy said. " I love you too, Goldie."

"Aww, is it authentic this time ?'

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for being a little dickhead growing up. And I'm sorry about the whole blaming you for dad situation."

"It's okay."

Lexa watched the moment with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to interupt. The front door opened, an it was Abby. 

"They actually gave me a break." Abby said. "Come on my boy." 

Murohy, got up and hugged his mother. It was seconds before they both ended uo in tears.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie."

Lexa came up next to Clarke, and hugged her. 

"If we ever have a child like Murphy, I know you'd be a great mom." Clarke said.

"You would too."


	8. Happiness Isn't Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they screw, Clarke gets up from bed to see what Angel is barking about. On her way back to ger room, she runs into someone from the Trikru village.

"Happy two year anniversary, Clarke." Lexa said with a smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman."

"I love you, Lex. You make me feel like the luckiest woman alive." Clarke said kissing her lips. "Happy anniversary."

Lexa sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Clarke. Over the past two years, the blonde had become more beautiful. Lexa couldn't understand the science behind it. Clarke came out of the bathroom with sexy lingere. Lexa couldn't keep her eyes off of her. 

"Like what you see ?" Clarke asked arching her eyebrows and swaying her hips.

"Oh, I  _love_ what I see." Lexa corrected. 

Clarke chuckled and put her arms on Lexa's shoulders, and began to kiss her. She pushed back to make sure Lexa was laying down. Lexa took control, and pounced on Clarke. Shs sexily took off the lingerie off, and stuck two fingers into her wife, and began pumping in and out.  Clarke threw her head back and moaned. 

"Lex," Clarke said pushing herself towards Lexa, "I'm gonna cum."

Lexa smirked and abruptly slowed down. Clarke groaned before Lexa went down in between her legs and licked her wet folds. But when Lexa continued, Clarke danced under her touch, and arched her back. Lexa kissed her neck and smiled against her wife's skin. Clarke opened her legs, and arched her back as she came.

Lexa smirked as her wife went limp. She took her wife in her arms and fell asleep. Clarke woke up to Angel scratching, and whining. She got up, got dressed, and the agressive looking, but sweet dog followed at her heels.  She looked around the house.

"Hello ?"

She went back to her room where Lexa was. She then heard Angel's growling behind her. She slowly turned around and saw an older man, bald, pointing a gun at her.

"Who are you ?"

"Titus Kom Trikru."

The last part of his name rang a bell. 

"Why are you doing this ?"

"The new Commander has ordered this." Titus said assertively. 

Clarke had her hands up, and she walked backwards. Titus pulled the trigger, and hit the wall. He shot again at the floor. 

"Please." Clarke said tearily.

Lexa came out of the room confused. Titus shot her and left running. Angel followed suit. Clarke turned around as Lexa fell, and she caught her. Clarke could then immediately see the injury.

Lexa was shot in the stomach. She cried out in pain. Clarke held her in her lap. She grabbed her phone, and dialed 911. She was basically screaming at the operator.

"Clarke," Lexa said weakly.

"I am not letting you die, babe."

Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers, "Can I get a kuss from my beautiful wife ?"

Clarke nodded and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips.

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Hodnes."

The ambulance arrived. Titus actually shot himself, and Angel was back inside the apartment. Clarke called their friends as she was in the ambulance.

"It looks like she'll live." 

Clarke whispered, "Thank you." Under her breath.

Lexa was knocked out by some medicine, she was then immediately rushed to the OR. Murphy was the first one there, then it was Octavia, then Raven. Bellamy wasn't in town, and Jasper just didn't show up.

"What the fuck happened ?"

"Some guy shot her."

Everyone gasped, they didn't understand why someone would want to hurt Lexa, she was an amazing person. Murphy comforted his sister. As for Raven and Octavia, they were stunned. Abby went over to where the group was and took Clarke by the hand, taking her aside.

"Is she gonna be okay ?"

Abby nodded, "But I need you to calm down."

Abby took Clarke to the room where Lexa was.

"Hodnes ?"

"I'm right here, Lexa." Clarke said scrambling to Lexa's side holding her hand.

"Are you okay ?" 

"A little." Clarke answered. "Are you ?"

"No." Lexa said. "It hurts right here." 

Lexa pointed to the piece of gause towards the top of her stomach.

"That's normal." Abby said.

"Thank you so much, Abby."

"It's okay, Lexa."

Abby left the couple in the room by themselves. Clarke leaned over the railing and kissed Lexa's lips. 

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Clarke."

She tried her best to scoot over, for Clarke to sit there with her.

"Come here, baby." Lexa said weakly patting the spot. 

Clarke nodded, smiled, and got in. She wrapped an arm around Lexa. The brunette leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Put your head on my shoulder." Clarke started to sing a bit quietly.

"Whisper in my ear, baby." Lexa added. 

"There's my beautiful wife." Clarke said.

Lexa chuckled squeezing Clarke's hand tighter. She began to tear up. Clarke was concerned.

"What's wrong ?"

"Now we can't have babies." 

Clarke chuckled, "It's okay, Lex."

She dried Lexa's tears.

"But I wanna have a baby with you, Clarke."

Clarke smiled, "Okay, Lex. But I'll carry them instead."

Lexa nodded.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is released from the hospital to go home. Clarke starts to think about kids.

They had been in the hospital for two or three weeks. Lexa was getting better. Clarke was left pondering about Lexa's wish. She knew Lexa always wanted kids, she just never knew that she wanted them biologically. Lexa caressed the side of Clarke's face, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts. 

"Hello, Hodnes, I get to go home today." Lexa said with a smile. "And we can see our baby, Angel."

Clarke smiled, "Of course, Lex."

She was going to do whatever she could to give Lexa her dream family. When they were allowed to leave, Clarke helped Lexa into her clothes, and basically carried her bridal style to the car. Lexa sat in the front passenger seat smiling like a little kid. They passed by a school. A group of kids, towards the younger side, walked past the car.

A little boy, maybe in kindergarten, waved at Lexa and smiled. 

"I want him."

Clarke chuckled and grabbed Lexa's hand. 

"Hodnes, he probably already has a home."

"Clarke, we should have a baby, at least one."

Clarke nodded, "I know, but the thing is, two girls can't have a baby like that, we can, but it's a different process."

"So, do I need to grow a penis ?" Lexa asked.

"No," Clarke said, "but we could try IVF, or adopting."

"Like Murphy ?"

"Yeah." Clarke said. "And then we could have our family."

 Lexa smiled at the thought. She kissed Clarke's hand. 

"You look beautiful today, hodnes."

"You too, Lex." Clarke said leaning over to kiss her lips.

They got home. Clarke carried Lexa into the house. Lexa locked her legs behind Clarke's back, and held on tight. Angel was getting very excited to see her owners again. Clarke sat on the couch holding Lexa and gave the brunette tons of kisses. 

Lexa chuckled. She then winced in pain.

"Is it hurting again ?" Clarke asked.

The brunette nodded. Clarke got her approval to lift up the gause. It was looking good, except for the bleeding. Clarke changed the pad, and gave Lexa a gentle kiss on the spot.

"Thanks, Clarke."

"No problem, Lex." Clarke said. "I would do anything for you."

Lexa smiled and turned on a movie on Netflix. Clarke woudln't let go of her hand. There was a knock on the door. Clarke opened, and it was Octavia and Raven. They brought bags of food, drinks, and candy.

"Hey, Lexa." They both said.

"Hey, guys."

"Are you okay now ?" Octavia asked sitting next to her. 

Lexa nodded. Octavia gently, but barely placed her hand on Lexa's stomach. Lexa flinched a bit.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it's just a bit sore."

"Is it too sore for donuts ?" Raven asked with an arched brow and a grin.

"Actually, now that I think of it, the painkillers have healed me." Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled and fed Lexa. Octavia cracked some jokes here and there.

"Oh my god, Clarke. Remember in band back in middle school, when you played french horn and you were coughing, and Mr. Pike asked if you were choking on the d ?" Octavia asked wheezing of laughter. 

Raven was practically rolling on the floor, Clarke was blushing, and Lexa tried her best not to laugh too hard. 

"Wow, remember when you were fooling around with a xylophone stick, and Jasper poked your asshole ?" Clarke asked.

"Hey, that's not funny, I was violated !" Octavia exclaimed. "But for real, do you guys remember when Raven showed up to class with her saxophone, and kept following around principal Jaha, and his wife playing careless whispers ?"

"I was suspeneded, and almost kicked outta band !"

Lexa laughed at the other girls memory recollections. 

"What about you, Lex, did you play any instruments ?" 

"Um, I was forced to play the drums, flute, and my voice."

"That gives me an idea."

"No." Clarke said with wide eyes realizing what the noirette was fixing to say. "Don't say it please."

"Drum circle !" Octavia exclaimed.

Lexa's face lit up. 

"I used to love doing that." Lexa said.

"Then what ?"

"Then I accidentally poked a hole in my drum."

"Aww, don't worry. We can get you a new one."

Clarke left for a brief second to grab her guitar. Raven played with Angel. 

"I'm back." Clarke said in a sing song voice.

They began with disney songs. Then romance songs. Then they all fell asleep. Murphy snuck into the apartment, and poked Clarke's face with a stick.

"Goldie." He called out quietly. "Clarkie."

The blonde woke up and glared at him.

"How'd you get in here ?"

"My bad assery."

Clarke sighed.


	10. Can I call you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has been sneaking out to go to the school so that she can get some fresh air, and to talk to the little boy who waved at her. She figures out that he's a foster kid, who happens to be passed around the system.

It was 2:30pm, and Lexa was bored. Clarke was at work, and wouldn't be home until about 40 or so minutes later. Lexa remembered passing by the school with Clarke on her way from the hospital. The little boy who waved at her. She wanted to see people instead of staying inside the apartment. 

She got up, put on some shoes, and went outside. Lexa got to school, and sat on the bench. Clarke told her that she actually went to school here. The school bell rung and the kids flooded out. Amongst them was the same little boy who waved at her that day.

He had dirty blonde hair, much like Clarke's, but she couldn't tell his eye colour. The little boy noticed Lexa, the lady he waved at that day. He smiled and went over to her. Lexa looked up from her phone to the little boy. He had blue eyes, much like her wife's.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hey." Lexa said smiling.

The little boy held out his hand to her. Lexa shook it. 

"What's your name ?"

"Aden." He answered. "What's yours ?"

"Lexa."

"Ooh, that's pretty."

"Thank you." She said. "Where are your parents ?"

"I don't have any, but Ms. Jacky takes care of me."

Lexa frowned, Aden seemed to be the same age as Lexa was when she lost her parents. The lady whom Aden called, Ms. Jacky called for him.

"Bye." He said hugging her.

"Bye, Aden."

Lexa got up and went back home. On her way back, Clarke continuously blew up her phone.

"Hodnes ?" Lexa answered.

"Lex, where are you ?"

"On my way home."

"Where ? I'm gonna go get you." Clarke said frantically.

"At your old elementary school." Lexa answered.

Clarke sighed in relief that Lexa wasn't too far away, "Okay, baby, I'm gonna come get you. Don't move."

"Okay, I love you, hodnes."

"And I love you too."

They hung up. Lexa stopped where she was, which was actually around the corner from the school. Clarke pulled up about 5 minutes later. Lexa got in the car.

"Lex, why are you here ?" Clarke asked.

"I just wanted to see that kid."

Clarke sighed and held Lexa's hand. 

"His name is Aden, and some Ms.Jacky is taking care of him." Lexa added.

Clarke could hear the sadness in Lexa's voice. She could see how desperate Lexa was. She caressed the side of Lexa's face and kissed her. Lexa looked at her with 'puppy dog eyes'. The brunette held her hand, as Clarke drove. 

* * *

Lexa continued to meet up with Aden afterschool. The little boy trusted and grew close to her.

"Lexa ?" 

"Yes, Aden."

"Can I call you.." the little boy looked down. "Can I-- can I call you, Mama ?"

Lexa gently lifted the boy's chin up and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course you can."

"It's just that, you're the closest thing to a mama that I've ever had."

Lexa was getting teary eyed. Clarke arrived and saw the scene. Aden looked up at her, and jumped into her arms. Aden loved her, and Clarke loved him back. 

"Hey, Aden, how are you ?"

"I'm good." The boy said with a smile. "Can I call you mom ?" 

Clarke nodded and smiled. If anything, Lexa and she had started the adoption process, but they wanted to surprise Aden on the day that they finally got custody of him. Clarke gave him a little kiss on the cheek, befire he ran off into Ms. Jacky's packed minivan with the other kids in the group home. Ckarke held Lexa's hand and they went out for burgers.

"Lexa, you got it on my neck !"

"I'll get that for you." The brunette said with a grin.

She pressed her lips against the blonde's neck, and sucked. Clarke's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She pushed Lexa away, then crashed their lips together. 

"Feisty." Lexa joked as they parted.

Clarke finally pulled out of the parking spot, and started the drive home. Lexa quickly looked at her pants, then darted her eyes back. Clarke was driving, and didn't notice. That was until Lexa reached her hand over and slipped them inside her wife's pants. Clarke glanced at her and smiled seductively. 

Lexa fingered Clarke all the way to their parking spot in their apartment complex. Lexa picked her up and carried her straight to bed. She pleasured her wife, and ended the day with a foot massage.

 


	11. Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are officially Aden's parents. They tell him afterschool when they go over to take him home.

Clarke gasped and looked at the letter wide eyed. 

"Lexa !" She called out.

The brunette raced to her side.

"Clarke, are you okay ?"

The blonde put her head in her hands and cried tears of joy. She handed the paper to Lexa. The brunette's emerald eyes vigorously scanned the page, and a smile appeared.

"Clarke, Aden's our son now." Lexa said taking everything in. "Aden's our son !"

Both of their hearts couldn't take it anymore. The soon to be first grader was now their son. Lexa brought Clarke into her arms in a tight embrace. Clarke kissed Lexa's lips. 

"Oh my god."

* * *

 

Lexa had been online ordering things for Aden, they were set to bring him home in 3 days. They already had a bed, toys, and clothes for him. However, Lexa thought that Clarke was going too far with the clothes, almost buying the whole target website. Lexa tried to keep the secret from Aden. But everytime she saw him afterschool, it got harder. 

She looked at the time on her laptop, it was time to go see him.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa tightly held eachother's hand as they sat on the bench outside Aden's school waiting for him. Today was the day they could finally take him home. The school bell rang, and both their hearts began to race. The blonde boy ran out of the school, and stood in front of them. The couple smiled and greeted him.

"Aden, we're gonna tell you something."

"Yes ?"

"We're adopting you." Lexa said. "Well technically we already dot but--"

The 6 year old sqealed and jumped into their arms. Clarke held him tight. He pulled back and had tears of joy running down his face.

"Is this for real ?" He asked sobbing.

Clarke nodded with a smile as her eyes began to tear up, "Yes, Aden. This is real."

He hugged her once again. He then turned to Lexa and hugged ger tight. The brunette couldn't contain her tears.

"Let's go home."

Lexa took the younger blonde's backpack, and held his hand, while Clarke held his other one. They basically skipped home. 

* * *

 

"We heard the news and saw the video." Raven exclaimed walking down the hallway with Octavia and Murphy following suit. 

They went into the kitchen and saw the family together. Raven smiled and opened her arms.

"That's Aunt Raven." Clarke explained. 

Aden went over and hugged her legs. She patted his back. Octavia crouched down and said hi to him. As for Murphy, he picked the kid up and hugged him. Clarke could see how happy he was to be an uncle.

"You're lucky to have these two." Murphy said. 

Aden smiled and stayed in his arms. Murphy carried him away to the living room to show him the playstation he bought for him. As for the four other girls--

"He's so cute." Octavia gushed.

"He looks so much like you two."

"I think you're gonna have to check the games your brother got." Raven commented.

The front door opened again.

"Hey there." Bellamy said walking into the kitchen with Aden in his arms.

"Bell ?"

He greeted everyone. Jasper entered after him. Clarke smiled at him, she hadn't seen him since he was in rehab. His girlfriend's murder was still tough on him.

"Hey Jas."

"Hey." 

"How are you ?"

"Good." Jasper said, his eyes were wandering about.

Octavia got up and embraced him. Meanwhile, Bellamy, Murphy, Lexa, and Aden seemed to be having a blast playing together in the living room. Octavia, Raven, Clarke, and Jasper stayed in the kitchen for an intervention.

"Jasper, it's been 7 years." Clarke started. "You can't go on like this."

The boy's eyes wandered. He then began to slowly smile.

"I mean, I feel like I've gotten better." He said. "I don't have as much nightmares or thoughts about her, I'm not as depressed."

The girls smiled.

"And I'm even looking at going on a mission trip." Jasper added.

"Good for you." Raven said patting his shoulder.

"We've missed you, Jasper." Octavia said.

They then went off to join the others in the living room, making a fool of themselves. Lexa was practically having an asthma attack laughing at Murphy.

"What's going on."

"Oh my god, Lexa you sound like a tea pot."

This only made the brunette laugh harder, and collapse to the floor.

"Murphy brought the wrong video games." She wheezed out.

The four looked over at the screen and nearly choked at the sight. 

"Why would you bring a porn game ?!" Clarke yelled.

On the t.v. screen, there was a girl in lingere that was too tiny, pushing her boobs together showing them to the camera. Murphy blushed, stiffled his laugh, and with the hand that wasn't covering his face, he covered Aden's eyes. Bellamy was leaned back on the couch laughing himself into an asthma attack too. Raven turned off the t.v. 

"It's actually GTA." Murphy corrected. "Sorry, I'll check all of them and get him new ones."

Lexa finally stopped maniacally laughing and took Aden in his arms.

"What happened ?" He asked confused.

"Did you see anything ?"

"No."

"Good." Lexa said chuckling.

Clarke carried Aden on her hip, as she glared at her wife, and the other two men on the couch coughing. 

* * *

 

Lexa brought the covers up to Aden's chin.

"Did you like your first day home ?"

"Yeah, it was the best."

The brunette smiled at her son. Clarke came over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Aden." She said. "We love you."

"Good night moms, I love you too."

Lexa kissed his cheek, and gave him a little tickle before turning off the lights and following Clarke to their bedroom.


	12. 7 years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically, showing the family's life, and Aden's alter ego.

"Aden, hurry up, we gotta go!" Lexa called out down the hallway.

The 13 year old scrambled to get his football gear on, while simultaneously grabbing his bag. 

"Where's mom ?" The boy asked hopping into the passenger seat of the car.

Lexa pulled out of their driveway. 

"We'll meet up with her at the game." Lexa explained.

The boy had grown to be strong and buff looking. He actually became a combination of the couple. He had Clarke's artistry, and Lexa's athleticism. Lexa parked in the parking lot of the park, and Aden immediately ran out of the car.

"Good luck, A !" She yelled.

But the boy was long gone, already warming up with his team mates. The brunette went up to the bleachers to wait for Clarke, and the game to start. Her wife arrived five minutes later completely disheveled. Lexa furrowed her brow.

"I had to run across the street." Clarke explained.

Lexa chuckled. The blonde had never missed any of her son's games at all. Aden had left Lexa with his hoodie, an extra gatorade, and his phone. The i phone se went off with instagram messages over and over again. Clarke got annoyed and grabbed the phone.

**Instagram: on._.tari sent you a message**

**Snapchat: twintlefingers added you**

**Youtube: nine0twooneoh commented: I really like your tutorials, they've helped me more than you think.**

**Instagram: janie._linn started following you 2s ago**

The boy had no password, so Clarke went in. She was unaware of what she would find. She opened  _on._.tari_ and saw that this girl went to the same high school Aden did. She also looked to be popular.  She then went to her son's page, only to find pictures of Aden, with his teammates waving, smiling, making peace signs, and photobmbing. But then there was an arrow next to Aden's username. 

The blonde clicked away, thinking that her son probably had a spam account. She was wrong. 

**Sah_.sha**

this new page had exactly 203 posts. And all of them were Aden with makeup on, or Aden doing makeup. Clarke's jaw dropped. Neither Clarke or Lexa had an idea of what that kid was doing. Clarke looked closer and saw that it was  _her_ makeup.

She also didn't understand how her son could be alot better than her at makeup.

"Clarke, are you alright ?" Lexa asked.

Clarke snapped out of it, and nodded. She didn't see a problem with the fact that her son was wearing makeup. She was just bothered by the fact that he hadn't told her. Clarke nudged her wife and showed her the screen.

"Who'd that ?"

"Aden." Clarke answered.

The brunette was shocked, "Do you want to talk to him ?"

"Yes and no."

"Maybe he'll come to us soon." Lexa said taking the phone, and holding Clarke's hand.

The duo watched their son play football. He blended in so well with the other boys. It was almost as if he was wearing a costume. The game was over, and they went home.

"Moms, " Aden started. 

"Yes ?"

"What would you say if I liked makeup ?"

"I don't see a problem with you liking makeup." Lexa insisted.

"Me either, as long as you're happy."

"On that note, can one of you come to Seohora with me tomorrow ?" He asked quietly. "Or else I'll ask Uncle Murphy, or Aunt O."

"It's fine, I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

Aden sat in the backseat of the car pleased with himself, their reactions weren't as bad as he thought. 

"Aden, are you gay ?" Clarke asked hesitantly, gulping.

"No, I mean, I don't know." Aden said. "I'm not really attracted to anyone."

Lexa sat in the car glaring at Clarke with a smirk.

"Why do you ask so many questions, hodnes ?"

"Because, Lex, I want to know Aden more." Clarke answered. "We're all getting older and going our separate ways. I don't wanna barely know my own son."

Lex softened her look and went to hold Clarke's hand, but Aden beat her to it.

"It's okay, Mom." 

Clarke was tearing up. She gave his hand a littke squeeze, and she looked at him through the refection of the car mirror. His eyes looked back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like this chapter down in the comments.


	13. Grow Some Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Aden awkwardly go to Sephora. Murphy and Bellamy disagree with the fact that Aden likes makeup. But nonetheless, they still love and support him. Bellamy has a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make a quick thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read my stories.

Aden had put on his adidas sweatpants, a vintage beatles shirt, along with some nikes for his outing with his mother to Sephora. The thirteen year old football player was anxious and excited to finally get his own makeup, and not have to run the risk of getting sick from using his other mother's mascara. Meanwhile, Lexa stuck with her jeans, shirt, toms, and jacket. 

"Aden." She called out from the front door.

The boy's heart began to race. He was  _really_ gonna get some of his own makeup. 

"I'll be right there !"

He put his phone in his pocket, along with his wallet, and ran out the front door.

"Clarke, we'll be back !" Lexa yelled upstairs to her napping wife.

Living in a house really meant that you had to be at close proximity to be able to hear each other. 

"Bye, have fun babies !" Clarke yelled back.

The blonde was concerned with finishing up something she had to type for work. Lexa and Aden got into the car and headed to the mall.

"A, calm down." Lexa said chuckling as her son sqirmed around in happiness. 

When they entered the store, Lexa was blinded by the lights, as for Aden, he was in heaven. He got everything he needed quickly, and even got new foundation and concealer for his mother for stealing it.

* * *

 

Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Murphy showed up to the family's house. 

"Clarke, what do you mean he does makeup ?" Raven asked. "I follow his page, there's nothing but pictures of him at football, and the one picture of him with Angel."

Clarke took her friend's phone and typed in the second account. 

"See for yourself."

Octavia snatched the phone and gasped.

"I think I found someone else to do my make up." Octavia said. 

Bellamy and Murphy sighed annoyingly.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Murphy started. "Next thing you know, football or his teedle dee will be next to go."

"Murphy, don't say that, maybe he just likes makeup." Clarke insisted. "I still love him no matter what, he's my baby, just don't beat him up for it."

"Okay then," 

Lexa and Aden arrived. The 13 year old was extremely happy, and you can see it in his face. He went into Clarke's arms.

"That place is awesome," he said with an excited smile. "Oh, and I also got you foundation, to replace the one I took. Even though you don't need makeup."

He set the bag on the table, and greeted everyone else.

"Can you do my eyeshadow for me, A ?" Octavia asked.

The boy nodded, sat on her lap, and got right to it. Murphy and Bellamy leaned back in the chairs, and crossed their arms. They weren't homophobes, but they were pissed, they thought Lexa and Clarke were letting this kid be a freeloader just because he was adopted. 

"Done." Aden said leaning back to examine his work.

He pulled uo the mirror for Octavia to see.

"Thanks, A."

"You're welcome."

The boy looked back at his uncle Murphy with a devious look.

"We are  _not_ plucking my eyebrows." The man said assertively.

"I meant fortnite." Aden retorted.

"Oh, okay then." 

The two happily went downstairs to the living room to game.

"You're lucky that kid's still got some balls, but they seem to be getting smaller." Bellamy growled.

"Bell !" 

"He needs to grow some fucking balls." Bellamy growled again. 

"Says the guy who got busted for masturbating in the bathroom multiple times in highschool !" Octavia yelled. "He's just a kid, Bellamy !"

"A kid who's gonna attract hate to himself."

The curly haired brunette left angrily. Clarke's hands were forming into fists.

"Clarke, it's okay, he's not doing so well since he found out that he was getting deployed."

Lexa held her wife's hand. The blonde was gettinh teary eyed.

"Victory Royale !" Aden yelled downstairs, with his voice cracking wildly.

* * *

 

"Goodnight, baby." 

"Good night, ma'"

"Good night, my Sahsha." Clarke said with a smile.

"Goodnight, mom."

The wives left the room. Clarke grabbed her phone, and scrolled through her instagram. Amongst the posts was a video of Aden doing a tutorial on a smoky eye. She smiled and liked the video. She was happy to have him as her son, and so was Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like this chapter. Also, I'm taking requests on ideas for the next chapter.


	14. Queen Sahsha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden becomes a drag queen, and there are mixed reactions. There's also a Linctavia baby announcement.

Aden had finished doing his glamorous makeup, and was prepping his hair for the long, wavy blonde wig he was wearing. The boy was excited to put on the two piece lilac coloured chambray dress, that he had saved up to buy. 

"Okay." He said to himself proudly turning around to look at himself. "Now the sack has got to go." 

Aden was refering to his balls. Before putting on the dress, he manuvered his member around in his skin tight underwear. He finally found a comfortable posture that would work for him. He stepped into the bottom part of his costume, then he put on a bra, which he stuffed to give the appearance of boobs, lastly was the top part of the dress which put everything together. He gave himself a twirl in the mirror, before slipping into his heels.

His mothers were in the living room watching a show. He took a deep breath before walking downstairs. Angel stared curiously at him. 

"It's me, Aden." The boy said to the dog.

He, or should it be said, she, appeared from behind the couch, and stood infront of the two women. Clarke and Lexa looked at him shocked.

"How do I look ?"

The two were speechless. 

"Aden, I mean Sahsha, you look great." Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke looked at her child wide eyed.

"You look just like me back in highschool." Clarke said dazed.

Lexa and Sahsha looked back at her with cringed grins on their faces. 

"I'm gonna need a picture of you with your mother." Lexa said.

Sahsha sat on his other mother's lap. Clarke put an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Lexa took a picture sending it to the group chat. This triggered an immediate facetime call from Raven.

"Aww, she looks like baby Clarke."

Everyone had gotten used to using the pronouns everytime Sahsha put on makeup, or got dressed as the alter ego. 

"Told you." Clarke retorted.

"Ooh, lovin' the dress."

"Thanks, Aunt Raven."

"So, how do you guys feel about going to the beach ?"

"We'll be there."

"In 10 minutes ?"

Clarke looked back at Sahsha, then to Lexa.

"Fine."

"Yes !" Lexa and Sahsha exclaimed jumping up and pumping their fists into the air.

Clarke chuckled, "Bye, see you there."

Sahsha had run back to her bedroom to take everything off and put on her retro swim trunks that were very short, almost as short as women's workout shorts. He also liked them because of the colour block design. All of the makeup was off in a jiffy. As for Lexa and Clarke, they changed into their bikini's. It seemed like an average weekend for the Griffin's... and friends. 

* * *

 

Aden ran straight into the water to greet his Aunt O, and her new husband, Lincoln. Raven shifted her weight to her real foot, put a hand on her hip, and glared at Aden as he went back to give her a soaking hug.

"By far, you are my favorite nephew."

"But I'm your only nephew." Aden said furrowing his brows.

"Octavia can't say the same."

The family's jaws dropped.

"Octavia's pregnant ?!" Clarke whispered loudly.

Raven nodded with a smirk. 

"Wanna get in the water ?" Raven suggested to Aden.

The boy nodded. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand, and they ran into the water like little kids. Clarke and Lexa watched over them.

"Wow, time does fly." Lexa said gazing at the ocean, and back at her wife, holding her hand in the process. "I remember the first time you brought me here, that was 8 years ago."

Clarke kissed her lips and smiled. Lexa laid down in the beach lounge chair, but this time, Clarke was laying slightly ontop of her, with her arms wrapped around her wife. The brunette played with the blonde's hair. As for the blonde, she ran her hand back and forth along Lexa's scar from being shot. At first the brunette shuddered, but quickly relaxed.

"Lex, do you miss Trikru ?"

"Not really, " Lexa answered. "but I miss some of the people who raised me, and some of my friends."

Clarke looked up at her wife, and caressed the side of her face. Lexa chuckled. Lexa put her other arm around Clarke bringing her tighter. She loved the skin to skin contact. 

"Clarke," Lexa started. "I love you so so so much, and even more every second."

She looked down at her wife, who's face was bright as ever, especially with that smike of hers.

"I love you to infinity." Clarke said cupping Lexa's face before pressing a kiss to the woman's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts on this chapter.


	15. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clarke and Aden are out for a dentist appointment, Octavia goes into labour. Because Lincoln was at the gym, Lexa and Raven had to get to the rescue.

"Bye, Ma'." Aden said to his mother before getting into the car. 

She waved at her wife who also had an appointment, almost right after Aden's. Clarke blew her a kiss. Lexa slapped her cheek, as if putting the kiss there. The brunette went back inside and slumped onto the couch. Lexa was in the middle of watching the 2017 It, when her phone rang,

"Octavia ?"

"Lex, I think it's time, Lincoln's not answering, neither is Clarke or -- Oh shit !" The noirette loudly groaned, and gasped.

"Okay, O, I'll be there in a few seconds, try Lincoln or Raven again." Lexa said turning the movie off, putting her shoes on, and scattering to find the keys to her car. 

Octavia hung up. As soon as Lexa found her keys she dashed to her car and raced to Octavia, and Lincoln's house. She dialed Aden, his appointment should have been over by now.

"Ma'?" 

"Hey, baby boy, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah," he said.

"Tell your mother to meet us at the hospital after her appointment."

"What's wrong ?"

"I think your Aunt Octavia's having the baby."

Aden made and excited gasp.

"I know, A." She said chuckling, "Bye, kisses."

"Kisses."

She quickly hung up. When she got to the small one story house, she jumped out of the car, opened the passenger door, and ran inside to get the noirette. Octavia was in the living room, ready with the hospital bag.

"Took you long enough."

"Octavia, you live five minutes away, and thanks to your call I made it here in two." Lexa retorted, grabbing the 'baby bag' and slinging it over her shoulder.

She put her arm under Octavia's and helped her to the car, and then sped to the hospital. Octavia finally got ahold of Lincoln and yelled at him through the phone. Lexa chuckled, feeling a bit bad for the man. She angrily hung up, right before another contraction.

"Fuck !" She shrieked.

Lexa sped up. She was pretty sure that she would get a speeding ticket. She pulled up to the hospital, and Raven was there waiting. The latina opened the door and took her friend out the car and into the hospital. 

"Park the car and meet us inside." Raven yelled, trying to hold herself and the pregannt woman up.

Lexa did as ordered. Back in the hospital room, Lincoln, Lexa, Raven, and Octavia were trying their best to keep each other calm, mostly Octavia. They were there for three hours until Clarke and Aden arrived. 

"Hey, Aunt O !" Aden said going over to side hug his aunt.

"Hey there, you excited ?"

"Yeah." 

He then went over to the other three folks in the room. Lexa wrapped her arm around him, and rested her head on the top of his. It wasn't until 6 hours later that everyone but Lincoln was shooed out of the room. The other four were in the waiting room. Aden and Raven telling eachother inappropriate jokes, and conspiracy theories.

However, Clarke and Lexa were sitting across from them, glued to eachother.

"How to you think Aden's birth went ?" Clarke asked.

"What did the papers say ?"

"He had a young mother, and because she was christian, she was forced to give him up."

"Wow."

"How did yours go ?" Clarke asked.

"Uh, my mother had stomach pains, and the healer helped her deliver in a tent." Lexa answered, "You ?"

"My mother was supposedly on a movie date with my dad, and then, she dropped the popcorn and--"

Lincoln came out of the room and cleared his throat. 

"She's here." Lincoln said, showing the four back into the room.

Octavia was in the bed, tired, and sweaty, with her daughter in her arms. She looked over at her friends with a small smile. 

"Yall this is Genesis Madilyne Woods."

"Why didn't you just put Madilyne first ?" Raven asked.

"I'll call her Madi instead." Aden suggested.

The rest in the room nodded. Aden was the first to get a closer look. The baby had both of her parents' black hair, as for her eyes, she hadn't opened them yet.

"Wanna hold her ?" 

Aden eagerly nodded. Octavia gently passed her daughter over. Aden held his little cousin, and was completely starstruck.

"How was it ?"

"Scary as fuck." Octavia answered.

"Do tell."

"The umbiblical cord was wrapped around ger neck, and she was barely here."

The baby girl opened her eyes. He gasped. 

"They're bluuue !" Aden announced in a sing songy voice. 

He was only able to hold her for a few more seconds before she had to be fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about Madi being Lincoln and Octavia's baby ?


	16. "Kids can be cruel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 2 years later after Madi is born, we get to see why she lives with the Griffins now. Aden is being bullied physically for his love of makeup. It isn't until he gets into a fight defending himself that his Mother's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : i made this chapter to show what lgbtq+ teens go through at school. (There is a rape/sexual assult scene in here.)We may be in 2018, but there are some ppl who choose ignorance. If you or anyone you know is going through this, please some help, tell someone. Break a window or something, don't stay silent.

Madi ran down the hallway squealing, and giggling. Lexa chased her all the way to the kitchen. She was hiding behind Aden's legs. The 15 year old, was more focused on his phone to care about his little sister.

"Hey baby boy." Lexa said panting as she moved side to side to grab Madi.

"Hey, Mama."

His eyes never left the device. Lexa finally caught the toddler. 

Madi shrieked loudly.

"C'mon, Madi, I need to get you dressed." Lexa said carrying her daughter on her hip, and walking to her room.

Clarke was ready for work, and to take her son to school. 

"A, get in the car, please." She said tapping his shoulder. 

The boy grabbed his backpack, and simultaneously made it to the car unharmed, while never taking his eyes off the phone. 

"Bye, baby !" Clarke yelled upstairs.

"Bye, hodnes, have a good day !" Lexa replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Clarke closed the front door. She drove Aden to school. The mother tried to pop a few questions here and there, but it seemed awkward.The younger blonde slowly and hesitantly got out the car. 

"Have a good day." 

"You too, mom."

Aden painfully watched his mother drive out of the drop off lane at his school. He hated school, and he had some better explanations than many. He walked to his homeroom. As he was nearing the enterance to the bathroom, he gulped, and all the colour was leaving his face. He felt a gust of chily wind, which made his hair stand up. 

As predicted, when he walked past the boys' bathroom enterance, he was yanked in. 

"Hello there, Sahsha." Sebastian, Aden's least favorite person's creepy raspy voice said.

He pushed Aden against the wall next to the hand dryer. Aden gulped again, his eyes were wide in anticipation. 

"You don't have nothing to say ?" Sebastian mocked. "I thought you were a unicorn ?" 

Aden didn't respond. This earned him a punch in the face. 

"Answer me !"

The bully's two friends appeared behind him. Sebastian slapped him, the backslapped him over and over again. 

"Now you're a pussy ?" He snarled getting up in Aden's face.

He smirked deviously.

"Bend over."

Aden looked at him confused and shocked.

"Did I fucking stutter ?!" Sebastian yelled spitting onto the blonde's face.

Aden stood his ground, or so he thought, by staring Sebastian down. This only made the sick senior chuckle. He turned the boy around, keeping a hand on his back.

"I won't say it again."

Aden gave in and did so. One of Sebastian's friends forced Aden's pants and underwear down, while the other laughed. Aden was already crying. He didn't see why he was still showing up. Aden held himself up on the wall.

His hands happened to be positioned right under the hand dryer. Because of the sensor, the machine turned on, and blew hear into the boy's hand. Behind him, Sebastian took his member out of his own pants, and inserted himself into the other boy. Aden winced and groaned in pain. His sobs were getting louder. 

Out of annoyment, Sebastian grabbed his hair, and yanked his head back so that he could look at him.

"Shut. Up."

A silent tear streaned down Aden's face. The homeroom bell rang.

"Fuck, we're late." Sebastian mumbled.

He thrusted into Aden one last time, fixed himself, and left. The blonde collapsed on the floor, trying to redress himself before someone else came in. However it took longer because if his burned hands. He had enough with being that idiot's human sex doll. He calmed down, dried his tears, and went into class.

* * *

 

Lexa was alone at home with Madi. This was normal for her to do since Madi had come to live with them. But she loved being with the little one, instead of being completely alone. The curly haired, blue eyed noirette had come to live with them because of her parents. Her father was doing an undercover job, which led to him being hostages and killed. 

Her mother had to work to keep them on their feet, but the shifts were too long and invasive. Octavia chose to work for a company that went overseas and traveled almost every second of the day to provide for others in surrounding third world countries. But even her friends could see that it was an excuse for her to not see her daughter. Everytime the mother saw her baby girl, she was reminded of Lincoln. She couldn't even care for her because she would cry as soon as she saw her.

That was until, she had a painful conversation with Clarke and Lexa so that they could adopt Madi, and the little girl would be their daughter instead. After the custody transfer was final, Octavia packed up and went to live in Peru, or maybe in Brasil. She also forgot her baby girl, the love of her life, and her past. Madi was only four months old. The worst part was, even when Octavia was there, she didn't see her enough. 

So the little girl would have never thought to call Octavia 'Mommy'. 'Mommy' would onky be a word she associated with Clarke or Lexa. Her true mother, was disguised as 'Auntie O'. Lexa held the child on her lap, as she typed. Madi babbled about. 

Lexa chuckled and turned to the girl. Big blue eyes looked up at her.

"Mama." She chirped.

"Hey Mad, whatchu doin' ?" Lexa asked.

Madi pointed to her mother, or the woman she had identified as her mother.

"Yeah, I'm Mama." Lexa said smiling. "Now, can you stay still and be quiet, please ? Mama has to work."

Lexa was trying to get back to the podcast. She worked as a radio show host. She went to the studio 2 days a week, and the other five, she stayed at home with her daughter waiting for her wife to be done with work, and for the time that she would have to pick her son up from school. But she wouldn't trade it for the world. And surprisingly, she made good money, and was well known. 

Madi leaned onto Lexa's chest and fell asleep. Lexa wrapped her arms around her daughter and relaxed back into the office chair. 

"Wow." She said to one of her co stars comments about how Kylie Jenner was being a bitch when she attended her daughter's recital. "Dial it down there, Trish."

'Trish' laughed, along with the four other co workers on the podcast.

"Is Madi sleeping ?"

"Yeah, she's really sweet." Lexa said smiling down at her daughter.

* * *

 

Aden had made it through four class periods. As usual, he had his head low, and his jacket hood pulled over his head, it was still hurting a bit from the incident that morning. A couple of girls waved, smiled, and gave him high fives. Some of his instagram followers happened to go to his school. They all had his back. 

The blonde walked into the cafeteria for his scheduled lunch time. He didn't get to make it to the line, before he was pulled back by the collar on his shirt.

"If you're hungry, I'll give you something else to eat." Sebastian said lowly with an arched eyebrow.

"Leave me alone." Aden mumbled.

"What was that ?" Sebastian mocked, "Sahsha can talk ?"

The boy forced Aden to turn around. 

"You don't get to run things here."

"Neither can you."

This made the bully chuckle. He turned to his friend, and when he looked back, he punched Aden square in the face. Aden retaliated, jumping on Sebastian, and punching the other boy. Aden was fueled with pure rage and anger. He wanted Sebastian to feel what he felt. 

It wasn't until the principal pulled him off. The older man grabbed them by their shirt collars and took them to his office. He sat across from them in his comfortable chair. Sebastian had began to fake cry. As in attempt to make him look innocent. 

Aden looked straight at the principal, he wasn't going to stay silent anymore.

"What was the meaning of this ?" Principal Jaha asked.

"I have had enough of his abuse and torment." Aden started.

The older man furrowed his brows, "Explain."

Aden exposed Sebastian on the spot.

"I think that's enough, we're calling you parents, and we'll figure this out from there."

Aden nodded, his eyes were swollen from tears.

"Wait, no. Please, god, please no, princip--"

"You have tormented this Aden for a month, you even had your friends join in. Then you weren't ashamed, so why should you be now ?" Jaha retorted dialing Sebastian's parents first. "Aden, you can sit outside and wait."

The blonde nodded, and sat on the bench outside of the principal's office. He couldn't explain how relieving it was to finally tell someone, but he was afraid of how his mothers would react. 

* * *

 

Lexa answered her phone.

"Hello ?"

"Mrs. Griffin, this is Principal Jaha from West Coast High. I'm calling to talk to you about Aden."

Lexa froze. The principal onky got through one sentence before--

"I'll be right there."

The brunette hung up.  _Her_ son got in a fight ?

She grabbed her phone, and purse. She went upstairs to wake Madi up from her nap, and drove to the school. She wasn't mad, she was just worried. 

"Mama, why you sad ?" Madi asked curiously.

Lexa looked at her from the rearview mirror, and wiped her tears.

"I'm not sad, baby." _I'm_   _just scared,_ Lexa said.

Lexa sighed. She wanted to call Clarke, but she didn't want to pull her from work. She was going to handle this herself. She arrived at the school, with Madi on her hip. She saw her son sitting in the principal's office.

"Aden," 

"Have a seat, Mrs. Griffin." Jaha said.

She nodded and did so. Madi struggled to get to her brother's lap. Aden held her. Lexa listened in disbelief as the principal told her the details. She looked over at Aden.

The boy had tears in his eyes. He went over to his mother and hugged her tight. Lexa embraced her son, and daughter tightly.

"Aden, you should have told us."

"I know." He answered quietly, sobbing onto his mother's shoulder.

The meeting was over, and Lexa took Aden home. Madi resumed her nap in her crib, while Aden was crying into his pillow in bed, and Lexa was pacing the living room. She wanted to call Clarke, but at the same time, she didn't. Finally she decided.

"Clarke," Lexa said gulping she finally git ahold of her wife. "I need you hime right now."

"Baby, wha--"

"Now, Clarke." Lexa begged.

Clarke hung up. Lexa had a feeling that the blonde was on her way. She went up to Aden's room. She felt bad for him.

"Hey, baby." Lexa said sitting at the foot of Aden's bed.

Aden looked up at her with red puffy eyes.

"Ma', I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault." Lexa insisted. "Come here."

She held him in her arms. The biy cried on her shoulder.

"I don't wanna go back there." He mumbled.

"Okay." Lexa said drying his tears.

The front door opened. Clarke had arrived.

"Lex ?"

"We're in here." Lexa called out.

Clarke went into the room concerned.

"What's wrong ?"

"Sit down." Lexa said.

The woman explained the ordeal to her wife. Clarke couldn't say anything.

"Aden," she started. "it's okay, baby. We're here for you."

The boy nodded. Clarke gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a weird turn from the more lighter and happier chapters I write. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on Aden's situation.


	17. The Mad Hater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Aden's school situation, and he's being homeschooled. Madi is playing around the house, learns a new word, and gets into Aden's clothes. Octavia anonymously texts Clarke, Lexa, and friends to check in on Madi for the first time since she left.

Lexa was recording a podcast, and let little Madi play on the floor. Aden was in his room sorting through clothes that didn't fit him, and organizing everything. Madi ran into his room and bumped into his leg. 

"Hey, Mad." He said smiling, and looking down at her.

She smiled back up at her brother. The two year old grabbed a pair of his socks and ran with it. Aden chuckled and finished up. Madi went back into her mother's office. Lexa caught the little girl befire she was able to hit her head on the desk. She took the child into her arms and ended the podcast.

"Wanna go make lunch ?" She asked the child.

Madi nodded. Lexa turned off the computer, scopped Madi up in her arms, and went to the kitchen. As Lexa cooked, Madi clung to her leg like a sloth. 

"Madi, why do you like to cling to your nomon's leg ?" Lexa asked.

Madi extended one arm towards her mother.

"Mama."

Lexa huffed, and carried Madi on her hip.

"We need to get you to say something other than Mommy, Mama, and Ada." Lexa said squeezing the little girl's cheeks.

Madi glared at her with wide eyes, in a way looking kinda scared. Lexa chuckled. She was just trying to hide her concern that Madi would be too behind developmentally. She tried everything. But Madi wasn't really in a rush to develop.

"Can you say, food ?" Lexa asked.

Madi continued to look at her like that.

"Food." Lexa said again. "F-oo-d."

Once again, Madi looked at Lexa like she was the dumb one.

"Please, Madi." Lexa begged. "I'll get you candy."

The younger blue eyes lit up, "C-c-c-c--"

Madi gave up on the word after not being able to get past the c.

"You had it, baby." Lexa said smiling. "Keep going."

The unmotivated, upset little girl looked up at her mother.

"You can do it, Mad."

"C-c-c-c-c-canny."

"Candy, you did it !" Lexa exclaimed bouncing around the kitchen. 

"Mama, canny !" Madi demanded.

Lexa chucklef, "Of course, how could I forget ?"

Lexa handed Madi a sucker, and the curly haired, blue eyed, little girl ran upstairs to her brother's room. Lexa chuckled, and looked back at the pot which was boiling over,

"Shit, shit, shit."

The brunette quickly took action, and moved the pot off of the flame. There was a pile of clothes that didn't fit Aden. The boy was faced the other way, clipping his toenails to notice his little sister put the sucker in her mouth, grab a few clothing items from the pile, and quietly run back to her room. In her room, Madi sorted through the clothes. Then, she put them on.

Madi had put together quite an... interesting outfit. It consisted of light blue basket ball shorts, the red knee high socks she had stolen from her brother hours prior, a yellow striped shirt, and a beanie, which she had put on in a way that let her ink black curls seep out from the bottom. Madi made her way back downstairs. As she bagan to slowly and carefilully go down the steps, Aden peeked out his doorway, smelling lunch. He caught a glimspse at his sister and stiffled a chuckle. 

Madi stood in the kitchen staring at her mother trying to put out the small fire. She broke into laughter when Lexa had to stand on a chair to put out the smoke detector, and fell back, hitting her head.

"How sympathetic, Madi." Lexa groaned clutching the back of her head.

The little girl stopped laughing and went over to her mother. Lexa took her into her arms, drawing giggles from the girl. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Clarke announced.

"Mommy ! Mommy ! Mommy !" Madi exclaimed excitedly.

She opened her arms toward her other mother. Clarke stood at the doorway trying to stiffle a laugh at the sight of Lexa on the floor. She picked up Madi.

"Lex, what happened now ?" Clarke asked, helping her up with the other hand. 

"I can't cook."

Clarke chuckled. 

"She learned another word." Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke gasped. 

"Canny !"

"Candy ?"

"Canny !"

"Lex, did you bribe her ?" 

"Clarke, at least I got her to say something." Lexa retorted. 

The blond chuckled and went over to kiss her wife. She was tired, amd she hated being away from home for so long. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, hodnes."

Lexa took her wife and daughter into her arms. Clarke melted into Lexa.

"Are you okay ?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, "I'm just tired."

"Know what, go to the couch, and I'll take care of everything else."

"You sure ?"

"Yes, Clarke. I'm sure." Lexa insisted.

Clarke started for the living room, but couldn't get past the doorway before she got a message.

**Unknown Number: Hey, how are you guys, and how is Madi ?**

Clarke turned around and went back to Lexa. Clarke's phone rang. She answered Raven's facetime request. 

"Bruh, I just got a random ass message." Raven said.

"Me too." Clarke said. "It's asking about Madi."

"You don't think it's--"

"Rae-Rae !" Madi exclaimed reaching for the phone.

Clarke held it away from her sticky hands.

"Why does she look like Billie Eilish ?" Raven pointed out.

Lexa's phone went off,

"Same here." She said, "Should I call the number ?"

"Let me come over first." Raven said.

They nodded, and Clarke hung up. She desperately looked at Lexa.

"It'll be okay, Clarke."

The blonde pressed another kiss to her wife's lips, and went to the couch to lie down. Lexa couldn't concentrate, her mind kept going to the anonymous messanger. Raven and Murphy barged into the house, and went straight for the kitchen. Clarke got uo and followed.

"Are you guys ready ?" The latina asked.

Aden rushed downstairs to see the commotion. She stood at the doorway shocked.

"Let me see your phone." Raven ordered.

"Why ?" 

"Now, Aden, someone might be stalking us."

Aden threw his phone over in fear. He hoped this wasn't Sebastian exacting revenge. He too had gotten an anonymous message. After some tinkering around through the backdoors of security, the number was traced to Peru. And after some more opening of backdoors, they found out that --

"Octavia ?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now that you know who it is do you still wanna call ?" Lexa asked.

Raven nodded, "I'm gonna talk some sense into her."

Raven clicked the call option on the number and it rang. Everyone was silent, and hovering behind her. 

"Hello ?" Octavia answered.

Raven was speechless.

"O ?" 

"Hello ?" Octavia said. " _Who is this ?"_

" _The people you abandoned."_ Raven retorted in the language. "Your spanish is really good by the way."

"Raven ?" Octavia realized breathlessly. "Are you- how are--"

"How are  _you_?" Raven retorted.

She was on speaker for everyone to hear. 

"Um, well, these people here made me the leader of a tribe up here in the mountains."

"What kind of a leader leaves their family ?" Raven half yelled into the phone. 

"Raven, chill." Clarke insisted.  

"Clarke ?" Octavia said hesitantly. 

"Hey." Clarke said. "Are you doing good over there ?"

"Mmhmm." Octavia answered. "How are You, Lexa, Aden, and Madi ?"

"We're good." 

"Canny !"

"Mad, you just ate one." Lexa insisted, "A, go somewhere else and take your sister, we're having an adult chat."

"Okay." He said taking his sister by the hand, and walking her to the living room to watch Netflix. "Wanna watch Peter Pan ?"

She nodded. He sat on the couch and cradled her. He loved his sister very much, ever since he met her. As predicted, Madi didn't make it through half of the movie before she was passed out. Aden wasn't really watching, instead he was eavesdropping in the conversation his family were having.

At least the bits he could hear from his spot on the couch. He took his ohone out of his pocket, and took a picture if his sister on tbe couch with him. The caption read 

**Signs that you're little sister will end up being a rapper...**

His uncle Jasper replied.

**Uncle Jasper: She looks just like I did at that age, no joke.**

**Me** **: wow.**

Aden looked up from his phone when he heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. He got up with his sister in his arms. His mothers, aunt, and uncle were in tears while listening to his other aunt cry about how hard it was for her. Lexa caught a glimpse of her son looking confused. She dried her tears and stood up.

"A, are you okay ?" 

"Yeah, " he said. "Just, Madi fell asleep on me, that's all."

Lexa kissed her son's forehead.

"Can you put her down in the crib for me, please ?"

He nodded. Lexa went back to the conversation. 

"-- don't you guys remember how hard it was for me to even look at her ?" Octavia sobbed. "I couldn't even look at the child I made with him. Because I saw so much of Lincoln in her. It even hurt to say her name because he was the one who picked it out."

Lexa put her arm around Clarke, and Raven. They were both crying. As for Murphy, he wasn't buying a word Octavia was saying.

"Wasn't it bad for Jasper ?" Murphy asked. "He got over it."

"It isn't like that, M."

"At least you had a piece of him in your daughter, at least you had the memories." He retorted.

Octavia stopped crying for a bit.

"Murphy, dial it down a bit." Lexa insisted.

"I'm not gonna sit here, and listen to her manipulate you guys inti thinking she's a victim." He insisted. "We've all had bad times, but we've gotten over them. It's about time she does too." He continued. "Octavia, this is a fucking intervention, you don't get to do this to people."

Clarke buried her face in the crook of Lexa's neck. Raven sniffled and hiccuped against Lexa's chest. Lexa was upset, but she wasn't crying. Instead she saw the bright side. _At least Octavia called_ , she thought. 

 


	18. Blodreina's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia goes back to California for a bit. Clarke, Lexa and Raven take the kids to Disneyland. Octavia holds Madi for the first time since she left.

Both of the kids gasped, so did Lexa. Clarke was holding out the disney tickets she had scored. Clarke couldn't stop laughing at their reactions.

"Pack up, we leave tonight." Clarke said. 

She took Madi into her arms. The little girl turned three a few months ago, and still had a small vocabulary. 15 words to be exact. (Mama, Mommy, Ada, Canny, Rae-Rae, Muffy, Bell, Grama, Jaspor, Monny, Angel, Juice, Stop, No, and Down.) Madi rested her head on her mother's shoulder. 

Aden quickly went to his room and grabbed his swim trunks, and the tanktops to go with them. As for Lexa, she seductively looked up at Clarke, 

"That goes for you too, babe."

"I'll pack your clothes too."

"No, no, no." Clarke said quickly. "You'll pick out the shorter, tighter, and smaller clothes."

"Clarke, we live in a town where it's always 100 degrees, if anything I'm saving you."

"You can save me by putting on tighter clothes, and always walking in front of me." Clarke said.

"I'll see what I can do." Lexa sighed. 

She got up, but Clarke put her hand on her chest stopping her. Lexa had begun to walk around the house shirtless, with a chest binder most of the time now. And it was much better for Clarke, who wouldn't want to see their barbie doll shaped wife shirtless ? The blonde looked over her wife.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lexa left to their room. Aden was done packing.

"A, you're done ?" 

He nodded. "All I need are underwear, shorts, shirts, sandals, and toilettries."

"Oh, okay then." Lexa said continuing.

"Ma'." He said.

Lexa turned around.

"Yes, Aden ?" 

"Thank you for being my mom." 

Lexa smiled. "Thank you for being my son."

Aden put on his slip on sandals, flung his backpack over his shoulder and happily skipped downstairs. Clarke was in the living room playing with Madi. 

"Mom, I'm done, when's Aunt Raven gonna be here ?" 

"In about--"

The front door opened, and Raven barged inside.

"Now."

"How's my A-man going ?" Raven asked hugging Aden and swinging him around.

The two were best friends. 

"We should go on the roller coasters."

"What about your mom's ?"

Aden looked over at Clarke.

"We'll figure it out at the park." Clarke said. 

Lexa hopped downstairs a few minutes afterwards with the suitcase she and Clarke were sharing, along with some clothes for Madi. 

"Hodnes, I went against your wishes and packed your clothes, but anyways, we're ready."

"Thanks Lex, but I hope you packed appropriate clothes." Clarke said. "And put on a shirt, they won't let you in like that."

Lexa gave a thumbs up. Raven had her backpack on. 

* * *

 

In the park, Aden, Lexa, and Raven were in happy land. Clarke carried Madi the whole time, mostly because the little girl was scared of the characters approaching them.

"We should get on that one." Aden pointed out.

The three looked back at Clarke.

"Oh, go on. Meet me back here." 

"Yes !" Aden and Raven exclaimed. 

Lexa had never been on a coaster, but she wanted to have fun. They waited in line fir two hours. The best part of the ride, was that it had a row of three seats. Raven sat on the left, Lexa in the middle, and Aden on the right. The brunette grabbed her son's hand. 

Her heart was quickly racing. 

"Mom, it'll be fun." 

"Ya really think so--"

The ride started and Lexa screamed her head off. The ride was over as fast as it came. Aden looked over at his mother who was pale with fear. 

"Am I still alive ?" Lexa asked very dazed.

"Yes, Ma'."

They got off the ride, and Aden had to lock arms with Lexa to ensure that she didn't fall.

"Mom, are you okay ?"

Lexa nodded. Aden couldn't help but chuckle. Raven was next to Clarke, talking a picture of the mother and son, laughing her head off.

"Lex, are you okay, baby ?" Clarke asked cupping Lexa's face.

The brunette nodded and chuckled.

"Mama !" Madi exclaimed at the sight of her mother. 

Lexa took Madi into her arms. The little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How'd it go ?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"It went really fast, and my stomach jumped, and I thought I was gonna throw up." Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled and held Lexa tight.

"You can hang with us for the rest of the day.

"Can we eat ?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah we can eat."

Aden grabbed Raven by the hand and they ran towards another coaster.

* * *

 

The five had arrived back home in the morning tired and worn out. Lexa took Madi to bed, and Aden had plopped down on the couch with Raven, and Clarke. Lexa returned shortly to the couch with an awake Madi.

"Someone, doesn't wanna go to sleep."

Lexa laid down on the couch with Madi on her stomach.

"You need to rest a bit, Prisa." Lexa insisted rubbing Madi's back in an attempt to make the toddler sleep. 

"No, mama." She retorted.

Eventually sleep beat Madi and she was asleep within an hour. Lexa held Madi close.

"Wow, you guys really are a happy family." Raven said.

Clarke looked down at Aden who had also fallen asleep on her. She wrapped her arm a bit tighter around him and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved that boy, and she was getting a bit sad that he was going to graduate and move away to go to college at MIT. 

"Why do they have to grow up ?" Clarke asked. "Can't they just stay little and cute ?"

"Unfortunately, things don't go that way, Clarke." Raven said.

This only made the blonde get teary eyed. Lexa held the blonde's hand.

"Clarke, Aden's 16, don't rush it." Lexa said. "Plus, I'll always be here."

Clarke kissed her. There was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." Raven insisted.

She opened the door to a woman with black hair, black clothes, and red war paint on her forehead. 

"Yes ?" 

The woman hugged her.

"It's so nice to see you after all this time."

"O ?"

Octavia pulled away. Clarke and Lexa sat up on the couch. 

"Octavia, long time no see." Clarke commented.

She went over to hug the two women.

"Oh my gosh, look at how big they are."

Aden woke up and his eyes widened at the sight of his aunt.

"Aunt O ?"

"Hey, Aden."

Madi stirred, and looked up at Octavia quite startled. She tightened her grip on her mother. Lexa put a hand on her back.

"Bellamy insisted that I come over here." Octavia said.

Lexa stood up, and scrambled to get some food. The door opened again to reveal Abby holding Murphy's hand.

"Yes, Mom, I'll let him stay over."

"Thanks sweetie." Abby said quickly getting into her car.

"What's with the game of thrones costume ?" Murphy asked putting his backpack next to the couch. 

Lexa gave him Madi so that she could go cook. 

"Murphy, shouldn't you live on your own ?"

"I got evicted, and I'm living in my own room for free."

"Murph, you're 27, you're almost 30. You should have this whole life thing down."

He huffed. Octavia came uo behind him to take a closer look at Madi. She was mesmerized at the child's beauty. 

"Wanna hold her ?" Murphy offered.

 She nodded hesitantly. Madi went over into her Auntie O's arms. Youth took over Octavia and it seemed as like she had never left at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like this.


	19. Sibling Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy had been pretty salty to Clarke since he had been sleeping over. Clarke starts the war by puting Nair in his shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like this chapter.

"Wow, Clarke you've really... gained weight."

"Clarke is just fine the way she is." Lexa insisted.

The blonde turned around from cooking and stared him down. Madi was strapped onto her back. It was a contraption her mother bought her, noticing how clingy the little girl was. Murphy sat back and glared at his older sister. 

"I strongly dislike you." She said dryly.

"I am... hurt." Murphy joked.

"I'm hurt." Clarke mocked.

"Muffy." Madi said extending her arms towards her uncle. 

Murphy took her out of the sling and carried her. 

"You like Uncle Murphy don't you ?"

"Candy, Muffy. Candy." She demanded.

"See what you did to her ?"

"I do." He said. "I earned her trust."

With his free hand, he rumaged through his backpack and gave her a crunch bar. He set her down and she ran off.

"I hate you, John." Clarke said.

"It's Murphy."

* * *

"Lex, it's annoying." Clarke insisted.

"Clarke it's Murphy, plus you keep giving him a reaction." Lexa said.

Clarke turned around, and looked at her wife in bed. She pressed a kiss to the other woman's lips. 

"I'm gonna get back at him." She said with a grin as they parted.

 "Don't go too far, Clarke." Lexa said.

She straddled the blonde, and resumed kissing her.

* * *

 

Clarke was eager to prank her brother, so after work, she went to the pharmacy to pick up Nair. Murphy had an issue with using her and Lexa's conditioner, so she had the idea to swap it out. She was sure that Lexa was at home pulling out her hair because of her brother, but she knew that she would make up for it that night. She arrived home with the murder weapon in her purse. She caught Madi in her arms. 

"Hey, baby girl." She said. 

"Mommy." She chirped.

The blonde headed to the kitchen. Lexa was attempting to cook, and Murphy was at the dining table playing with his nintendo switch.

"Hey, baby." Lexa said smiling, giving Clarke a kiss, and a hug.

"Hey." Clarke said as they parted. "Can we talk privately ?"

"Oh shit. Lexa, what'd you do ?" Murphy teased.

Clarke glared at him, and put Madi down. She pulled Lexa to their room, and closed the doir.

"Babe, what's wrong ?" Lexa asked.

"Has Murphy taken a shower yet ?"

"No..." Lexa answered. "Hodnes what's going on ?"

Clarke pulled the bottle of nair out of her purse with a grin and a snicker. 

"I'm pranking him." She said. "So don't take a shower until the prank is over, I can't have you hairless."

Lexa chuckled, "what does that do ?" 

"It makes your hair fall out." Clarke answered.

"What if it hurts him ?" Lexa asked. 

"That's why I'm pranking him."

The brunette looked at how excited Clarke was, she wasn't going to ruin her fun.

"Oh, and don't tell him." She said. "I'm also gonna need your help stalling."

Lexa nodded, "Just don't get yourself hurt, please."

Clarke nodded and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Murphy took the bait after dinner. Clarke and Lexa held hands, eager for the hair product to take eff--

"Ahhh !! What the fuck !! My hair follicles are burning !! Oh shit, I think I got it on my balls!!" Murphy screamed.

Clarke and Lexa broke into laughter.

"Oh my god, my beautiful hair !!" 

Aden went downstairs afraid.

"Moms, what's going on ?" He asked.

"A prank." Clarke said.

She got up and ran upstairs with Lexa and Aden following suit. She hesitantly opened the door.

"Are you okay ?" Clarke asked.

The man turned around agitatedly. His face was red, and his eyes looked agitated. 

"Bitch, do I look okay ?" He asked raspily.

"Damn, chill out, what did you rub yourself with ?"

"Conditioner."

"I put Nair in that ?"

"What the fuck. Why would you do that ?!" 

"You've been extra with me lately, so..."

Murphy screamed in pain.

"Try to rinse it off." Clarke said yelling back at him.

"Fuck, it burns so bad." He yelled. "Why Clarke ?"

"This is what you get for all the times you've tortured me growing up, and all the comments you make." 

"This means war." He screeched.

Clarke laughed, and shooed Lexa and Aden out. After rinsing and drying off, Murphy went to the living room with a beanie on his head. Clarke and Lexa looked up at him. 

"Let me see." Clarke said reaching over to the hat.

He slapped her hand away and snatched the hat off. Clarke and Lexa burst into laughter. 

"You look like someone who's going through chemo." Clarke pointed out.

She effortlessly plucked a piece of hair off of her brother's head.

"I'm gonna get you back for this, Clarke." 

"Have at it, John."

"That's not my name, Claire."

"Quiet down, you'll wake up Madi."

* * *

Murphy was tired and pissed with having to sport a shaved head, something he had to do so that he wouldn't be walking around with clumps of hair walking around. He had an idea in mind. He was gonna get back at his sister, and since she fucked with his hair, he was gonna fuck with her hair. He bought burgundy hair dye powder, he intended to put it in her conditioner. He smirked at the thought of her reaction as he paid and went to his car. 

He went to their bathroom at around 3 in the morning. It was saturday, and as usual, Clarke would be the first one up. After mixing his concauction of hairdye and shampoo, he ran out through the bedroom. He couldn't sleep, as he was giddy with excitement. At around 6, when Clarke woke up, she took a shower as normal, it was the first thing she did in the morning. 

She did the usual washing, until the water that ran down her head was purple. Her eyes widened. She screamed, and tried to quickly wash everything out of her hair. Murphy raced upstairs to see his sister's reaction.

"John !" Clarke yelled.

"Gotcha." He said. 

"What the hell, my hair is purple."

"Correction: Burgundy."

* * *

Clarke was pissed off, not only had she been left with Red hair, but she was left with no ideas for a revenge prank. That was until --

"Mom, do you have any laxatives ?" Aden asked timidly.

"That's it." Clarke said grinning.

"What ?" Aden said. "No, they're for ma', she said that she's having trouble going number 2."

"They're in the medicine cabinet, A." 

Aden gave his mom a grin and a thumbs up. Dinner was approaching, and so was revenge. Clarke gave everyone their food and sat down. She couldn't stop thinking about her prank. She couldn't wait for it to take effect.

The blonde kept glancing at her little brother. Eventually,

"I'll be right back." Murphy said quickly excusing himself and running to the bathroom.

Clarke stiffled a laugh.

"Hodnes, what did you do ?" Lexa asked.

"Let's just say I got the idea from Aden." Clarke said winking at her son. 

"Muffy ?" Madi asked confused.

"He's in the bathroom." Clarke said grinning. 

* * *

Murphy came out of the bathroom, and stood in front of the family.

"Clarke, I'm sorry, can we work something out with the pranks ?" He said groaning afterwards clutching his stomach.

"Will you be nice, and civil with me for now on ?"

"Okay, whatever." He said running back to the bathroom.

Clarke smiled proudly.

 


	20. Just Like Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi starts to dress like Lexa. Clarke and Murphy look back on life as little kids, with their father, for Father's day.

Lexa woke up, and left Clarke in bed to grieve. Today was Father's day. Clarke was upset about her dad's death. As for Lexa, she never really spent time with her father, all he ever did for her, was bring food home. Every year Clarke did this, just stay in bed and cry.

Murphy would come over, bring some beers, and cry with her. Lexa knew that Clarke wanted to be alone to let out her feelings, so she didn't bother her on this particular day. The brunette made her way down the hall, and went to her daughter's room. The little girl was just waking up. 

"Hey, baby girl." Lexa said bringing Madi into her arms.

"Mama." 

Lexa peeked into Aden's room to see him on his phone.

"Good morning baby boy." Lexa said with a smile.

"Good morning Dad," he said looking up at her, happy father's day."

"Thank you." Lexa said.

Aden had always seen Lexa as both, a mother and father. So on days like this, he would acknowledge her as Dad, or any other day he felt like it. 

"What do you want for breakfast ?" She asked. 

"Anything." He answered.

"Okay, son."

* * *

Lexa had given Madi a shower, and let her pick out her clothes so that she could dress herself. It was when she returned from her own shower, that she realized that 4 year olds, shouldn't be dressing themselves. Madi had put on her Mexico soccer shorts that Raven got her when they went to watch the world cup, some socks, her lightning mcqueen crocs, and that was it. 

"Madi, honey, where's your shirt ?" Lexa asked.

"I look like you, now, Mama." The little girl exclaimed.

She was happy at the sentence her daughter formed, but she looked at herself in the mirror. She was shirtless, with a chest binder, her basketball shorts, sock, and slip on sandals. She chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, just like Mama." Lexa said bringing the little girl on her hip. 

She went back to her and Clarke's room to check on her wife. Sure enough, Murphy let himself in, and he was crying with Clarke.

"Are you guys hungry or something ?" Lexa asked.

The both shook their heads 'no'.

"But thanks anyways, Lex." Clarke said. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Lexa saud going over to kiss Clarke.

"Me, me !" Madi said.

Lexa bent down so that Madi could give Clarke a kiss too.

"Why you crying, Mommy ?" Madi asked.

"I'm a bit sad."

Madi made a sad face. 

"Aww don't be sad." Clarke said. 

Lexa gave Clarke another kiss and left. Aden came out of his room, shirtless too, with basketball shorts, and sandals.

"I'm just like you, Dad." Aden said.

Lexa chuckled, she kissed his cheek.

* * *

 

Clarke was in bed, crying with Murphy. This was a day they both hated, because it meant one more year that they couldn't spend with their dad. 

"Are you ready to go to the cementary ?" Murphy asked his older sister.

Clarke nodded. They got in the car, and left to the cementary. They stood above their father's grave. 

"I remember how excited we'd get when he'd come home."

"Yeah, and I think it was because he got us toys." Clarke said. "God, mom hated that."

* * *

_20 years ago..._ _(Clarke 11, Murphy 10)_

_The two children sat on the couch eager for their father to come home. Jake Griffin had been away for 6 months working on fixing an engineering fail in Saudi Arabia. As soon as the door knob turned both of them jumped up, and hugged their father's waist._

_"Daddy, Daddy !" Clarke exclaimed._

_Jake sighed, and took both of his kids into his arms._

_"I missed you two so much."_

_"I did too, Dad." Clarke said._

_Murphy smiled at his dad, "Me too."_

_Jake gave both of his children kisses on the cheek, before turning to his wife, Abby, and giving her a big one on the lips._

_"Save it for the bed !" Murphy commented._

_"John !" Abby scolded._

_"Just saying." He said shrugging his shoulders._

_Abby chuckled and led her husband to the kitchen where she had cooked an extra special dinner. They all sat at their places. Murphy immediately dove into his usual food, which was a peanut butter sandwich, uncrusted, with broccoli on the side, and milk. It was the only thing his mother could get him to eat. As for the rest of the family, it was asparagus, roasted potatoes, and chicken._

_When Clarke was distracted 'fixing' her split ends, Murphy smirked at her fork. He slowly reached over, snatched it, and put his hand back under the table. His sister still didn't notice._

_"Clarke, can you finish eating ?" Abby said snapping her back._

_Clarke jumled, nodded. and reached her hand at her plate grabbing for the fork. Only, it wasn't there._

_"Where'd it go ?"_

_"Oh, I think i found it." Murphy said holding it up._

_The blonde reached for it, but instead the boy stabbed his sister on the wrist. Clarke exclaimed in pain. He pinned her hand down with the fork, pushing it further into her skin everytime she tried to get away._

_"Murphy !" Abby yelled taking the utensil from him._

_Clarke held her hand, and looked for an ice pack._

_"Baby, why'd you do that ?" Abby asked._

_Murphy had his head bowed down. He had just snapped. Even he couldn't explain himself. The boy curled his fists, and was filled with rage. He hated himself._

_He hated being different. He hated being who he was, no matter how much the people around him insisted otherwise. Abby bent down to be eye level with him. She went to hug him, but he pushed her away, and ran up to his room. He locked the door behind him, and went to his safe spot in his closet._

_He sat down, brought his knees up to his chest, put his face in his hands, and sobbed. He didn't mean to hurt his sister. But the thing in his brain controlling him did. Back downstairs, Abby insisted that Clarke go and talk to him. She did so._

_The blonde loved her brother, and she felt bad that he was basically trapped in his body. She knew that he snapped, she knew that he didn't mean it. The door to his room was locked, so she sat on the floor, against the door._

_"Murphy, I know you're in there." She said. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."_

_The boy didn't say anything._

_"Will you open the door ?" Clarke asked._

_Murphy gave in, and unlocked the door, and sat on his bed, curled up in the fetal position. Clarke went in and sat in the bed next to him._

_"It's okay, Bubba, I forgive you." She said rubbing his back._

_The brunette looked up at his sister. She opened her arms to him. He slowly leaned himself on her shoulder and cried._

_"I-I-I-I just snapped, Clarkie." He said quickly. "And my muscles were moving by themselves, and I didn't want them to, I wanted it to be over. It hurt to do that to you."_

_Clarke didn't know what to say, but she stayed quiet and continued to console her brother. They had been really close since they were babies, but since his ego started taking over, they've been a bit separated._

_"Do you want a sucker or something ?" Clarke offered._

_Murphy nodded. Clarke got up, went to her room, and brought a lollipop for her brother. Their father was standing at the doorway. He was proud to see his daughter watching out for his son. But ue was concerned about the outbursts Murphy was having._

_"Dad ?" Murphy called out with his arms extended._

_Jake went over and took his son into his arms. Clarke went back downstairs. Abby was leaning into the sink._

_"Mom ?"_

_She quickly dried her tears and turned around._

_"Clarke."_

_"Mom, he didn't mean to do it." She insisted._

_"I know honey." She said._

_Ths girl saw that her mother was clearly upset, so she hugged her. If there was one thing Abby was a sucker for, was hugs from her children._

_"Are you sure it's Autism ?" Clarke asked her mother._

_"I don't think so."_

_Jake was upstairs with his son, telling him an embarassing story, in hopes to make Murphy feel better about himself._

* * *

 

Clarke hugged her little brother, who wasn't so little anymore. He had grown up to be a great man. 

"Murphy," Clarke said.

"Yes ?"

"Thank you for being the best brother I could ever have."

"Back at you."

"I think I want to kove on, I don't want this day to always be sad, you know ?" Clarke said. "I mean every year on this day, I push Lexa away, when instead I could be at home with her and our kids."

* * *

 

As soon as Clarke got home, she ran into Lexa's arms.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for pushing you away, because of my dad, and Father's day." Clarke said.

Lexa rubbed her back and patted her butt a few times,"It's okay, baby."

She kissed Clarke's lips again, and smiled against them. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." Lexa insisted.

Madi came out from behind them, and hugged Clarke's legs.

"Mommy."

The blonde looked down.

"What happened with your shirt ?" 

"I look like Mama." 

"You sure do, baby girl." Clarke said picking her up, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

 


	21. Nomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the Trikru tribe, contacts Lexa through an email. Lexa realizes that it was her mother figure.They meet up, and catch up on life. Aden gets accepted into college on a football scholarship.

Lexa woke up early as usual to start her podcast. Clarke had already gone to work. She wished she could have woken up in time to say goodbye. The brunette sat at her chair waiting for the clock on the bottom right hand of her laptop to strike 9pm for her podcast. Little feet were walking down the hallway, and Madi went into the office.

"Hey, Mama." The five year old said.

"Hey, Baby." Lexa said taking her into her arms, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep good ?"

The younger noirette nodded. Since Lexa had some time to kill, and Madi didn't seem to be hungry yet, she opened her email account. She opened a message which was marked Unknown.

It read,

_**Hello Lexa,** _

_**I have been looking for you for years. Since you were banished, I had no idea where you were, and you didn't leave any clues on where you went. Thankfully, Lincoln gave me your contacts. I was hesitant to message you, but then I realized that a woman can only go so long without seeing her child. How is life treating you ?** _

_**With love, your Nomon** _

Lexa got up from her seat and tried to catch her breath. It was the woman who raised her, after her parents died, her mother, Anya. God, she wanted to answer the email in so many ways. She just... didn't know how. It was a horrible feeling.

"Mama ?" Madi said looking up at her mother a bit concerned.

Lexa rubbed the little girl's back.

"It's okay, baby." The brunette said.

Aden had come into the room. He had just woken up. He was sleeping in because exam week was over. 

"Good morning Ma'." He said rubbing his left eye.

"Good morning baby." She said still staring at the computer screen.

"What's wrong ?" He asked concerned.

"No- I" she sighed. "A long lost friend from highschool contacted me, I didn't know they would still be alive, that's all."

Lexa cringed at her terrible lie.

"Aden !" Madi said extending her arms toward the 17 year old. 

Aden took his sister into his arms. He wanted to try to spend as much time with his little sister as he could. He was set to go off to college the next school year. 

"Ma' I'm not little anymore, you can tell me." He saud. "It's okay."

Lexa looked back at her son. He seemed to be growing up faster than she thought. 

"Your grandmother sent me an email."

"Gramma Abby ?" He asked. 

"No, Aden." She said. " _My_ mother."

The boy's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Oh, okay." He said totally cool with everything.

* * *

Lexa, Madi, and Aden were all lounging on the couch watching a movie. The front door opened and Clarke came in. Madi ran into her mother's arms. As dinner went on, Cparke could see something off with her wife. She decided to bring it up after the kids left the table. 

"Baby, are you okay ?" The blonde asked.

Lexa didn't answer, she just gulped. 

"Lex,"

"My mother sent me an email." Lexa said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Clarke held the brunette in her arms.

"After I was banished, she was looking for me. She had no luck." Lexa said sniffling. "She doesn't even know that Lincoln's dead."

"It's okay, baby."

"No, Clarke it's not really okay." Lexa insisted. "I abandoned her." Lexa continued. "I was selfish, I only cared about surviving."

"You're right, but it wasn't either of you guys' fault that you got banished." Clarke insisted.

Lexa wiped some tears, and sniffled.

Clarke kissed Lexa's tears away, "Maybe you should go out to dinner with her, you know, see how she's doing, check on her."

Lexa looked up at her wife, "Are you sure ?" 

Clarke shrugged. "Only if you want to."

"I'm gonna do it." Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled at how she boosted Lexa's confidence a little. Aden jogged downstairs with his laptop, and a smirk on his face. 

"Can one of you guys read the email to see if I was accepted ?" He asked setting the laptop down.

Lexa nodded. She silently read, but when she got to the last part, her eyes lit up, she gasped, picked Aden up, and danced around.

"You got in, baby boy !" She exclaimed.

"What ?" Clarke exclaimed with wide eyes.

She couldn't believe it, so she read the email herself. She cried of joy and kissed her son's cheek.

"Oh my god, wait til Raven hears that you're going to the same college she went to." 

* * *

Lexa sat in her car pondering. Was she going to remember her mother ? Was her mother going to be mad ? How's the reunion going to go ? That was until she finally pinched herself, and made herself get out the damn car. 

Her mother, Anya was set to meet up with her at Olive Garden. She roamed the parking lot like someone who's bladder was about to give out any second. Then she caught sight of the woman. Years had passed, but Lexa could indeed recognize her. Anya came closer, and Lexa could see that she was teary eyed.

_"Nomon ?"_

_"Leksa ?"_

soon, the brunette found herself being teary eyed as she melted into the woman's gentle arms. She was immediately taken back to her childhood, where she spent all those nights, being protected, and comforted by the very woman every-time she had a nightmare about anything. 

"I never thought I would see you again." the grounder said to her daughter. "How has life been treating you ?"

"Great," Lexa answered looking at her mother. "I have a wonderful wife, and two children. My son was just accepted to University of Southern California on a football scholarship."

Anya looked at how happy her daughter was. At least Lexa had chance of being banished. 

"Come on, let's go inside." Lexa said holding her mother's hand with a smile.

* * *

_The five year old was leaning against a tree, hugging her knees, and shivering. The riot had killed both of her parents. She had managed to hide it out in her schoolyard, where she was. A woman, whom she knew as her mentor, Anya, had approached her._

_"Leksa ?"_

_The crying brunette looked up, "Nomon and Nontu are dead !" she said."Now I have no Nomon or Nontu."_

_Anya's eyes widened. She knew she couldn't leave the orphaned little girl to fend for herself, so she picked her up, and took her to her house._

_"Don' t cry, I'll be your nomon now."_

_Lexa brought her head up from the woman's shoulder._

_"Really ?"_

_"Yes, really." Anya said. "You can stay with me, and  my nephew, Lincoln."_

_Leksa gave the woman a thank you kiss on the cheek, and rested her head on Anya's shoulder._

* * *

"I will never forget that day." Anya said. "I was twenty five, caring for two children that I loved very much, like my own."

"Growing up, I'd always tell my school, friends that you were the greatest." Lexa said with a smile.

Anya chuckled taking a sip of her water. 

"How did you meet, Clarke ?" Anya asked.

Lexa's eyebrows raised jokingly, and she cleared her throat. 

"So, when I was banished, I came here, I was in a grocery store acting like a scared dog, Clarke saw me, and she offered to take me home."

Anya laughed a little. 

"Nomon, don't laugh at me !" she said.

Anya stroked the side of Lexa's face, something she had done many times before. Lexa was beyond happy, to know that her mother was okay, and doing well.

"Nomon ?"

"Yes ?"

"Thank you for taking me home that night."


	22. Good Luck, Aden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden goes off to college and moves into his dorm room.

Aden had finished packing his stuff into boxes, at least, what he was gonna take to college, which was half of his things. Lexa and Clarke watched him from his doorway with tears in their eyes.

"Moms, don't worry." he insisted going up to them. "I'll try to call everyday after classes, and i'll come over every weekend."

Lexa gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you, baby boy."

"God, you grew up on us way too fast." Clarke said raspily running her fingers through his hair.

They all went downstairs where Madi was already sitting in her chair waiting for them.

"Bubba, why you have to go ?"

"Because I'm gonna learn how to be a film director." Aden said. "Although, I think I'm gonna end up being a youtuber."

His mothers chuckled. 

"But I'll be here every weekend to play with you." he said.

"Yay !" Madi exclaimed. "Bubby gonna play with me !"

"Just promise me you won't grow up too fast while I'm gone."

"I promise." Madi chirped.

The boy chuckled. He rustled her wavy curly hair. Madi gave him a death look afterwards. Aden smirked.

"What ?"

"It messy now !" she yelled at him.

"You haven't even taken a bath yet."

Madi was still upset, until Lexa put the plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Works every time." Lexa said proudly.

* * *

Aden and Madi were playing outside, their mothers, Raven, Murphy, and Bellamy watched on.

"God, they grow up so fast." Clarke commented.

"Same." Raven said. "It feels like just yesterday you brought him home, and a few hours ago, Madi came into the picture."

The rest of the group nodded. Aden and Madi were kicking around the soccer ball, it was going good until the little girl unknowingly kicked the ball in between her brother's legs. Aden clutched his crotch and winced.

"Sorry, Bubba." Madi said a bit scared.

"It's okay, sissy." he insisted falling to the ground.

He couldn't understand how in the world his five year old sister could do that. Madi went up to her other's to convince them not to get mad at her for hurting her brother. As Madi defended herself, her aunt and uncle laughed at Aden writhing on the ground.

"Don't expect any grandkids." Murphy joked. 

Clarke rubbed Madi's back, "Did you say sorry ?"

The little girl nodded.

"Then it's okay, baby."

Madi nodded, worriedly, and went back to help her brother. 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went on normally until it was time for Aden to go. The family stood at the front door trying to do everything to avoid saying goodbye. Mostly Lexa and Clarke.

"Moms, I'll be okay, I promise." Aden insisted hugging his mothers.

"I know, it's jus-- time goes by too fast." Clarke said.

Aden grinned, "I'm guilty as charged."

"Bubby !" Madi said opening her arms out to her big brother.

Aden picked her up, and gave her a hug. 

"Just, be careful, A." Lexa said giving his hair a little rustle.

"I will." He said. "And by the way, I wanna thank you two for giving me the best childhood I could ever have."

"Thank you for being our son, Aden." Clarke said. "You are the best son anyone could have."

He nodded, gave them one last hug, and went back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys once again for supporting me through this series.


End file.
